Silent Storm
by Rinoti
Summary: Naruto learns about Kyuubi at age of 5, but Kyuubi isn't as evil as everybody thought? And Kyuubi will help him with his training? Full summary inside. Pairing- Naruto / Fem. Kyuubi / Harem. M for lemon scenes in later chapters. Strong   bloodlines Naruto
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto….yet, but I will soon, very soon…Kukukukuku *insert dramatic music here***

"Super pervert!" Usual talk .

_' I wonder how it tastes ? _' _Thought_.

"**Rasengan"** **Jutsu.**

"**You look tasty" Demon/Summon talk.**

_**'I want some Sake' Demon/Summon thought.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

When Madara Uchiha summoned Kyūbi to defeat Hashirama Senju, Kyūbi broke free from Genjutsu, with some help from Hashirama. After that, Kyūbi and Senju made a deal, to help each other. Because of this, Mito Uzumaki (wife of 1st Hokage and 1st Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi) didn't become holder of the Kyūbi, and thus didn't pass burden to Kushina. Thus Kushina survived child birth.

**What will be the consequence** **?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Epilogue.**

**October 10th **

Minatory Namikaze, the 4th Hokage AKA Konoha's Yellow Flash, was standing on top of little hill, outside of Konoha's walls, face to face with strongest Bijū – Kyūbi no Kitsune, holding his new –born son Naruto. Beside him was standing 3rd Hokage and watching him with sad eyes.

"When all of this is over, I want you to tell villagers to see him as 'hero' for saving our village from demon. And one more things I want to ask you,is to make sure that he and his mother are safe. Also I left letter and all my belongings to Naruto alone, which includes my family mansion with all jutsus and everything in it,money that will be transferred from my account to his. Farewell and keep everybody safe my friend." said Minato and disappeared in yellow flash, leaving sad again-to-be Hokage.

_= Flashback – 10 hours ago = _

_Kushina Uzumaki just gave birth to her son Naruto,and was resting in her bed while Minato was holding him, and talking to 3rd Hokage- Sarutobi Hiruzen about how happy he was that he is father. But suddenly ANBU with dog mask burst into the room, almost waking up little Naruto._

"_Hokage-sama, Sarutobi-sama I very sorry for interrupting you, but we have emergency situation! Ky__ū__bi no Kitsune is heading toward Konoha, and by the look of it, it will be here in several hours." said panting ANBU ._

"_WHAT? both Hokage and ex-Hokage yelled together. " What Ky__ū__bi is doing in Hi no Kuni?" asked confused __Sarutobi._

"_Nevermind that now Saruto-sama, we need to think how to stop it from destroying Konoha." said Minato to Hiruzen, who by now was already thinking about the plan to stop Ky__ū__bi._

_After 2 hours of discussing the plan, Minato suggested to use sealing. " You can't be serious Minato. How will you seal strongest Bij__ū in the world__? And even if you find some way to do it, where will you seal it? It will break free from anything in a matter or minutes" said already worried ex-Hokage._

"_I am serious Sarutobi! It's the only option we got. And for your 1__st__ question – I already found a way to do it. I was working on this seal for a while now, it's my own upgraded version of 1 of ancient Uzumaki seals, that will allow me to summon Shinigami, but it will cost me my life. I already added it into 'Forbidden scroll' " after Minato said this Hiruzen grimaced._

"_And for the 2__nd__ question – I won't seal it into anything, rather I will seal it into someone" while he was saying last part,he was looking at Naruto all the time. After 3__rd__ Hokage saw this, he suddenly understood what Minato was talking about._

"_Minato, you can't possibly be thinking about sealing it into Naruto, do you?" when Sarutobi said this, Minato's head fell down and he was trying to avoid eye contact._

"_What other choice do we have? He is only new–born we have,and do you think I can ask any other parent to sacrifice their own child, when I am not ready to do it myself?" as sad as it was, Hiruzen had to agree with Minato._

"_OK then while you will be preparing everything for sealing, we will try to hold Ky__ūbi as long as we can" said 3__rd__ Hokage as he exited room to prepare for battle._

_= Flashback – end – Current time =_

When 4th Hokage arrived to the battlefield, he saw hundreds of people lying dead in the ground, and mighty Bijū destroying everything on it's path. Thinking quickly, he summoned Toad Boss – Gamabunta.

"**Minato, why did you summon me here?" **as Gamabunta started looking around, he couldn't belive what he was seeing.** "Minato ,do you seriously expect me to fight Kyūbi?"** asked shocked Toad Boss.

Minato just looked at Gamabunta with serious look. **"Oh crap! You **_**are **_**serious." **said Boss summon as he prepared for one of his toughest battles.

"Don't worry Bunta, I don't expect you to defeat Kyūbi. I need you to just hold it back, so I can seal it in my son" after Minato said this, Gamabunta's eyes filled with sadness.

"**You're not going to survive sealing aren't you?"** asked Bunta, but deep down he already knew the answer.

"No I won't, but I am Hokage of Konoha, and its my duty to protect this village and all people that are living there, and that's what I am about to do!" said famous Yellow Flash with determination.

"**Well then Minato let's kick ass! Hey ya' furball, come and get piece of me!" **shouted Gamabunta as he dashed toward Kyūbi.

While Gamabunta was fighting off Kyūbi, Minato was going through hundreds of complex hand-seals. When he was about do the last hand- seal, he just off his summon to the ground. As he landed he finished last hand-seal, and that moment Shinigami appeared above 4th Hokage's head. When Minato saw Shinigami, he bit his thumb and started going through couple of hand-seals yet again. When he finished, there was white smoke, and when it cleared there was big scroll with Toad's head on the end of it.

"You will be holding 'key' for my **Shiki Fūin** seal. Give it to Jiraya, and tell him to give to Naruto when he is ready to control Kyūbi's power" Toad's head on top on the scroll just nodded at what he was told to do.

"Good, now it's time to end this" when he said this, arm shot out from his stomach, grabbed Kyūbi and started pulling it into Minato. When all of Kyūbi's power was extracted, Minato yelled **Fūin**. Suddenly Shinigami raised it's hand while holding knife in it, and cut Kyūbi's power in two. One part of it was sealed into Minato and second into Naruto. That moment was created 1st Jinchūriki or stongest Bijū in the world – Kyūbi no Kitsune, Nine- tailed demon fox!

"Farewell my son,protect Konoha, and be strong. And sorry for placing this burden on you." this were last words of beloved 4th Hokage.

* * *

><p><em>= 5 Years Later = <em>

Young boy, around 5 years old,is running through the night streets of Konoha for his life, being chased by civilians and ninjas .This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of Kyūbi no Kitsune. He is average high for his age, has spiky – unruly blond hair, ocean – blue eyes and six whiskers marks in his cheeks,three on each side. He is wearing white T–shit with orange swirl on his chest, black baggy shorts and blue sandals.

_'Shit! I shouldn't have stayed so long in Ichiraku's Ramen stand. If I won't get away from them now, than I am totally gonna die'_ he thought while running from mob. Suddenly he saw alley on the right side of the street, and tried to hide there. But unfortunately when he entered alley, after couple seconds of running, he was facing dead-end. As he turned around, he saw about 50 people with kunais,butcher knifes,daggers and many other metal objects that could be pretty dangerous.

"Why are doing this? I never did anything bad to any of you!" he shouted with fear evident in his voice.

"You killed our families, destroyed our village! You are just filthy demon!" yelled one of the villagers. There were multiple shouts like "Kill the demon!", "Lets finish what 4th started!" and "Kyūbi must die!". When they he heard people yelling this, his only thought was _' Oh fuck, I'm so dead.'_

Not a second later after yelling, cursing and shouting died down, everyone started to attack Naruto with punches, kicks, kunais and everything they could think of. All poor blond could do was cry out in pain, all the while begging them to stop. But people weren't listening, they just tortured him not giving any mercy.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" everyone turned their heads, only to see enraged 3rd Hokage standing in the alley.

"H-h-hok-kage-sama, we are just doing what 4th couldn't – we are killing demon." answered tall man standing infront of the mob. This of course angered old Hokage even more.

"ANBU, take everybody to Ibiki, and tell him not to hold back. All ninjas that were here tonight are permanently stripped from their ranks" said fuming Hokage, all the while giving everybody look that could scare Orochimaru shitless. _' We're so screwed...' _everybody thought in union.

When Hiruzen looked at where Naruto was lying, and all he could see was 5 year old boy, that was head to toe in blood, his blonde hair now partially red, almost every bone broken, and cuts all over his body. By the look of it, boy was already unconscious

"ANBU, fast take boy to the hospital and tell them to heal him immediately or they will be executed otherwise." said Hokage, showing his worry for the boy and anger for not being able to protect him.

* * *

><p><em>= Naruto's mindscape =<em>

When Naruto wope up, he saw that he was in sewer, with water on the floor. He did only thing he could do in this situation – he sighed. _'Great! Not only those assholes had to beat me up, but also threw me to some sewer. Just great! Now how do I get out of here?' _Suddenly he heard some kinda of a growling sound, resembling to some wild animal. Having no other way to go, he went to the place where sounds were coming from.

After several minutes of walking around, he finally came upon some kinda' cage with paper in the middle of the door, and kanji for 'seal' on it. He couldn't see anything or rather anyone that was inside, because of how dark it was inside. When he came a closer to gate, he saw pair of blood red slitted eyes looking at his. After several second who could clearly see dark orange fur, black claws and most noticeable trait – 9 big tails swishing behind it.

"Kyūbi? Damn, you're huge!" said Naruto in awe. Well it's not everyday that you are able to see 9 tailed demon fox.

"**Interesting reaction I might say, I expected you to be shaking in fear by now" **said Kyūbi with amusment.

"Well I kinda guessed already that you and I will be somewhat linked to each other, you know people calling me demon and all." there was a bit of sadness in his voice when he said last part.

"**Hmmm...no, actually I don't. You see I just woke up when you came here, so I don't remember anything after being sealed into you. I will look through your memories to see what your life was like, and to see what was happening while I was sealed here." _'No doubt they are worshiping him for defeating great 9 tailed fox' "_But before that, I will change to my human form, so it would be more comfortable to talk to each other"** **said Kyūbi, as red glow started to swirl around it.**

"Wait! You can see my memories? And that means that you are sealed...inside...me..." when red chakra around Kyūbi disappeared, Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground and he was gaping like fish in open air. There stood beautiful woman about 18 years old, about 5'7" high,with long blood-red hair with tint of orange,coming down her waist, heart shaped face with same color eyes as her hair, D-cup breast and perfect body. She was wearing black kimono with red foxes on it, that was hugging her her body, leaving very little to imagination.

Seeing him in clear shock, she smirked **"What? Didn't expect great Kyūbi no Kitsune to be a woman?" **she asked, all the while smirking.

"No it's not that! I mean it is partially, but its...i mean this..and..that...argh!" Naruto shut up as fast as he could, trying not to get more embarrassed in front of her.

She just stood silently stood there, amused with the show, that he was unknowingly giving her.

"**OK you can relax now**_**"**_this of course helped to calm Naruto down.**"But enough about me, I want to see how your life has been so far, and don't interrupt me" **

"You're not going to likewhat you'll see" he whispered softly with saddened tone so she won't hear, but she still heard him, thanks to her sensitive ears. When she heard it, she instantly got curious.

For next 5 minutes or so, she was viewing his memories. To Naruto it looked like she was meditating or fell asleep, but he didn't dare to interrupt as she asked him not to. When she finished, there were many emotions evident on her face – sadness, pity, sorrow and many other emotions that Naruto had hard time understanding, but mostly there was only ANGER!

"**Let me out! Let me out, so I could rip this little humans apart limb-by-limb!" ** furious Kyūbi started to scream. At first, Naruto was scared shitless, and backed away a bit from her, but his eyes softened when he understood why she was angry and screaming like a mad-man..err...woman.

After she calmed down, he had many questions he wanted to ask, so he tried to talk to her. " Hey are you OK?" he asked softly as he stepped closer to cage.

"**No I'm not! How could they do this to mere child? And they dare to call me a demon? They are even worse then demons!" **as she continued her rant about pitiful humans (which by the way already started to annoy Naruto) she completely forgot that she wasn't alone. "Hey...hey...HEY! Calm down and lets try to talk, I got many things that I want to ask you." he tried to bring her back to earth from her daydreaming-like state.

"**Oh yeah, sorry about that. You're right, we're stuck with each other, so lets try to talk like civilized humans...i mean human and Bijū." ** she responded a little bit irritated that he interrupted her.

"First and obvious question is – why did you attack Konoha? You are obviously not mindless demon, like everybody thinks you are, that destroys everything it sees. So it can't be the reason, why than?" he said while curiously glancing at her.

She just mumbled something about 'stupid,pitiful humans'. **"Reason I attacked your village is..." **" NO! It's not my village! This stupid villagers only wants me dead, so why the hell should it be _MY_ village?"**"I see, well at least your not some idiot, that is running around, wearing orange jumpsuit, and being friendly with everybody that tries to kill him. Anyway, as I was saying before _you _interrupted _me" _**she slightly glared at him. He just nervously laughed at what she said, while sweating bullets. **"I attack because I was controlled, but to be more specific – I fell for Genjutsu. And I'm ashamed to say that mere human could do that not just this time '_Which is not less embarrassing thing either' _, but SECOND time! And when I broke free, all I could see was your father along with Shinigami, sealing me inside you."**

"WAIT...wait...wait, when was the first time that somebody controlled you, and who it was?" he didn't catch the thing about his father right away, because his brain was already working overload.

"**First time was when this village was just created, and there was a fight between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju for the title of 1st Hokage. During the fight, that damned Uchiha somehow summoned me, and placed under high level Genjutsu using his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan(EMS). It appears to be that Senju used one of his Mokuton jutsus on me, thus helping me to break free from Genjutsu, I learned later that his Mokuton could surpass demonic yōki. When I was not controlled anymore, I realized where I was and in what situation I was for what it worth. So I mead deal with Hashirama, that would benefit each of us. Deal was very simple one – we would team up and kill Uchiha, of course I had my own reasons, as he had his own. After we killed 'killed' him, I befriended Hashirama, he was a nice guy by the way _' and not so bad looking, too bad he was already married'_**_._

"OK Kyūbi- " he was suddenly cut off

"**-Akane" **

"What?" he asked confused

"**My name is Akane, Kyūbi is just stupid name that you, pitiful humans gave me. Actually you are 2****nd**** human that I told my name to, first was Hashi-kun if you're wondering" **

"Okay Akane-_chan, _thanks for telling me, I'm glad you did. So what you're saying is that there was some crazy Uchiha that fought 1st Hokage, with some kinda super power that can control you?. And that _you_ and Hashirama Senju, one of thefounders of Konoha were friend? And also that this Madara person survived and summoned you _again_ to destroy Konoha? I am right so far?" she just nodded in response.

" I see...WHAT THE FUCK? DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO BELEAVE IN THIS BULLSHIT?" she almost face-palmed herself when she heard that.

" **You are talking to strongest Bijū in the world, that is sealed in your gut, and you still don't believe in what I said?" **she asked with irritated tone, but she understood why he wouldn't. After all it's not easy believing someone right away after the life he had, and demon nonetheless.

"I guess you have a point th – HOLD ON! Did you said that you were sealed by _my_ father? So that means that 4th Hokage is my father..." he was dumbstruck shocked when he realized what she said earlier. His own father sealed Kyūbi inside him.

"**Yes you heard me right**, **blonde Hokage was your father. As to how I know this – I heard him saying something along line with 'Sorry for placing this burden on you, my _son' _and escaping curse of paperwork, while he was dieing_" _** was her answer to his unasked question.

When he heard this, lone tear fell from his eye. His whole life he was wondering who his parents were, and now he learned that his father was the very same person that sealed Kyūbi inside him, Minato Namikaze himself!

"Akane-chan, do you know anything about my mother?" he asked softly, hoping to get as much information about his parents as he could, because every time he would ask his Jiji (Hokage) about his parents, he would get the same answer : "I only know that they were strong shinobi"

"**Sorry Kit, but I don't. But from what I can tell from your DNA, she was Uzumaki from Uzumaki clan that lived in Uzushiogakure, in Uzu no Kuni, that was neighbor with Hi no Kuni. But sadly village was destroyed because Uzumaki's were very advanced in sealing, and people were afraid of them." **Naruto frowned slightly after hearing what beatiful red-head said.

"Thank you for telling me atleast a little bit of information about my mother. But how do you know all this?"

"**Well...after that incident with Madara, I started learning everything I could about humans rather than just destroy everything with my giant body. It being Jutsu, anotomy, history and etc. , but the thing I enjoyed the most was experimenting on people, with their DNA, blood, body and everything I could. And let me tell you, they were some extreme level experiments, not as extreme as that Orochimaru fella' was doing, but they were _extreme_ nonetheless"**

"So what do we do now?"

"**For starters, we will try not to get killed anymore. As for real thing, I will be training you and helping with _many _other things" **she eyed him with glint in her eyes and evil grin plastered on her face. That moment Naruto felt like piece of meat in front of hungry predator.

"Why do I need to training anyway?"

" **Ohh I don't know, maybe because most of the villagers hate you and want nothing more than to see you dead, and the fact that you hold strongest Bijū in all elemental nations?" ** she asked with oh so confused expression on her face and innocent eyes.

"Okay...okay, I get it..geez. So when do we get started?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

"**As soon as you wake up. And don't tell any of this to old monkey, he would think that I'm controlling you or something. I would also suggest you to leave this damned village, but seeing as you can't survive on your own...yet, I wouldn't do that."**

" Thanks for advice, and I'll be looking forward to our training, but it seems I need to go now, so..." he was cut of by Akane when he was about to say his goodbye.

" **One more thing before you go – if you want to talk with me while not in your midscape, just think about me, and then think what you want to say. If you'll be talking out loud, people will think that you're nuts or that mighty Kyūbi is breaking free" **she also mumble something about 'stupid cockroaches that call themselves humans' under her breath, but he just ignored that.

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye Akane-chan" he said smiling as he disappeared from his midscape.

"**See you later Kit" **she waved him goodbye as one thought was going through her head **_' I'm so getting him when he's older'_**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>

**AAAAAAAANNDD CUT! So this is first chapter of my very first fanfic., I will try to post new chapter as soon as I can. So tell me in reviews what you think, also don't hesitate to write any advice(s) and/or suggestion(s), and ask any questions you have. I will gladly answer to everybody ^_^**

**Also if somebody wondering who will be in harem, this are girls that I came up with so far: Akane(Kyūbi)/Samui/Yugito/Kushina(it technically won't be incest)/Kurenai/Anko.**

**I think I might add 2 more girls into harem later on(not more then 2, cuz I think 8 girls are more than enough), I will be putting up a poll as to who you want to see in harem.**

**P.S: tell me do you want to see jutsu being written in japanese like- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu or in english like – Shadow Clone Jutsu or you dont give a fuck either way.( But honestly it will be easier to write in English, cuz maybe I will be making some OC jutsus, and it will** **be a bitch to write them in japanese) **

**Ja ne. **


	2. New abilities, Training and Secrets

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ( unless it's alternative universe, where I am reborn as Madara Uchiha, and controlling Kishi *falls in daydreaming state*)**

"Super pervert!" Usual talk .

_' I wonder how it tastes ? _'_Thought_.

"**Rasengan****" Jutsu.**

"**You ****look**** tasty" Demon/Summon talk.**

_**'I want some Sake' Demon/Summon thought.**_

**Chapter 2**

**New abilities, training and secrets.**

It was after Naruto left his mindscape and woke up, that he started to slowly open his blue eyes, and from what he understood, he was lying in bed. When he finally fully opened them, he saw white ceiling that he was very familiar with. He already knew he would be in hospital..._again._ He shifted a bit in his bed, so he would be able to see if there was anybody in the room except him. When he looked around, he saw old man sitting in the corner of the room, waiting until he would wake up. He was none other then the 3rd Hokage himself.

"Hey old man, how it's going ?" asked blond kid, smiling at Hokage.

Old Hokage ofcourse smiled back. "I am fine, thank you Naruto-kun. Are you feeling alright right now? You should rest more." asked Sarutobi, concerned about Naruto's health.

_'is he fuckin' with me or does he really want to know if I'm feeling alright after being almost killed ?' "_Ofcourse I am! How can I even be Hokage and take that hat from you, if I will be just resting here, doing nothing at all?" he said a bit loud to make his point, putting his best fake-smile. _'Yeah right, me HOKAGE! And Kyūbi is a fluffy bunny' _he knew perfectly well that there was no chance in hell that he would be Hokage in this village, not like he even wanted to be... He than heard a light snicker in back of his mind.

_'Aka-chan ?' _ he asked inwardly, hoping that everything that he had seen and heard wasn't just a wild dream.

"**Yes Naruto-kun, I can hear you perfectly well. Seems like that mind link that I tried to create, worked just fine. Now Naruto, remember that I said that I would help you to become stronger?" **he nodded in his mind **"We need to leave village for couple hours, because we need to start your training as soon we can, so _we _could survive. Because next time, they might not be weak civilians. And if I am right, somebody even will try to kidnap you to use you for their own needs. Plus I don't want my container to be weak, or people will think that I'm weak, and I don't want my reputation to be ruined you know ?" **Naruto sweat-dropped in his mind. _'Your reputation was ruined when you got sealed in me by human'** "**_**I guess your right" **she said sadly and sighed.

"**Okay enough about that, you need to get out of the village. Now repeat after me"**

"Hey old man, can I ask you a favor?" Hokage instantly got interested at what child wanted to ask him.

"Well Naruto-kun, it depends on what you want me to do. I am _Hokage_, but I can only do so much."

"As you know yesterday was my birthday, and I was going to your office so I could ask for permission to leave village for couple hours, but than this mean people started to chase me, and I don't know why" he said in childish manner.

Old man frowned when memories of past day came to him, he just smiled sadly . "Why did you want to leave the village Naruto-kun?" he asked somewhat curiously.

"When I was on top of hokage monument the other day, I saw clearing with lake and waterfall not so far from the village, and all children going there with their parents, so I wanted to go there on my birthday, because there is nobody who would take me" he said while faking sadness in his voice _' now he will no doubt agree...hehe this trick works every time like magic'_ he started smirking inwardly and thanking Kami for blessing him with his acting skills.

This ofcourse got desired effect on old Hokage as he looking at Naruto with sadness, sympathy and regret? Sarutobi as expected didn't see through his act. And ofcourse he didn't know that the reason Naruto could trick him so easily was all thanks to him.

**= Flashbak – 2 years ago =**

_Naruto just turned 3. It was a week before he would be kicked out from orphanage. He was patiently waiting for his Jiji to come and pick his from orphanage. Every year on his birthday, Hokage would take Naruto with him and allow him to spend all day with him, doing things like eating ramen or watching him do his paperwork in his office._

_When Naruto saw Hokage coming from afar, his face lit up. "Hey Jiji!" he shouted excitedly_

_Old man just watched in amusement as little blonde kid ran with lighting speed and hugged him with his little arms. "Hello Naruto-kun, how have you been?"_

"_Come on old man, lets go eat RAMEN!" he said as he started bouncing up and down, unable to hold his excitement. Hiruzen just smiled and complied._

_When they finished eating ramen...erm more like Naruto eating dozen bowls of ramen, and Hokage watching him with pure shock evident on his face, they went to Hokage office to spend their time alone, enjoying each others company._

"_Hey Jiji, you're Hokage right? What is Hokage suppose to do?" asked Naruto while glancing at his grandfather figure._

"_There are many things that Hokage must do. But most important thing he is obligated to do is to protect people of Konoha. Ofcourse there are things like politics, mission arrangement and how could you forget all that paperwork" he said last part with such a venom in his voice, that could send shivers down Madara's spine._

"_Wow...so you are protecting all people in this village? You must be really strong Jiji!" _

"_Actually yes Naruto, Kage is strongest ninja in whole village." said Hokage proudly._

_Only word that could describe Naruto's current state was disbelief. " Old man, you are strongest ninja in the village ? No way!" Amused Hokage just chuckled lightly at kid's attitude._

"_I may not seem like it, but I actually am. Remember Naruto, ninja's most powerful weapon is deception." said Hiruzen seriously._

_Naruto didn't show it, but he took this lesson to his heart, and decided never to show his real strength and intelligence unless it was absolutely necessary._

__**Flashback – End =**

"Okay Naruto, you can go. But don't go too far, or you will get lost and won't be able to find a way back." said Naruto's so called Jiji.

"Ohh and old man, remember you told me once that there are people in masks that are watching everybody, and protecting them? What were they called...hmmm...ARBU?...SAMBU?" as he continued his 'clueless-5-year old' act, Hokage started chuckling at what boy was saying.

"They are ANBU Naruto. So what about them ?" asked curious Hokage.

" I just wanted to ask you to tell them not to follow me when I go to that clearing. I just want to be there alone like all the other children with their parents." he said while looking with his little 'oh-so-innocent' eyes at the Hokage.

Hiruzen really wanted to say no, and tell him that this is for his own good, but when he looked in those eyes of his, only thing he could do was sigh in defeat and agree to what little blonde kid asked.

_' Is he really that old that he can't even see through my act? And he is suppose to be the strongest ninja in the village...pfft. Oh well, here comes the finishing blow that I am sure will be make a significant blow to his pride, for not being able to protect 'oh-so-innocent' child from outside world' _as he finished his trail of thoughts, he suddenly jumped from his bed and tackled old Hokage into hug. "Yeah! Thank you Jiji! Now when I tell other kids that I've been in such a good place all _alone_, they won't be making fun of me for not having parents." he said in his 'happy-go-lucky' attitude, making Sarutobi to become very sad and angry at himself at the same time.

"Okay, bye Jiji. I need to go pack some food, or I will be starving when I get there." he said with his foxy grin, releasing Hokage from his 'loving' hug, and running out from the room to his old apartment, that Hokage gave him, _year _after he was kicked out from the orphanage.

**= In Naruto's apartment =**

_'So what do you want me to do now, Aka-chan? And why do we need to leave the village?' _he asked, wondering what Kyūbi would want him to do, that he needs to leave village for._' not that I'm complaining or anything, its always good to walk around without anyone glaring at you' _**" Just pack some new clothes and food, it must be enough for couple of hours. When you will exit the village, go in the direction of that clearing you mentioned. When you will be far enough, check if nobody followed you while you were walking, and I know old monkey said that he won't send anybody, but better safe then sorry. If nobody followed you, than try to find some kind of a cave or some place surrounded by the rocks, where you can hide for a while. Do you understand what you must do?" **his answer was a simple nod with his head. He also wanted to ask why she wanted him to do all this, but decided against it. **"Okay, I am going to take a short nap. Wake me up when you get there, I'm sure you will like what I have planned for you." **and with that said, she cut their mental link and went to sleep in her cage.

**= At the gates of Konoha =**

When he was nearing the gates of Konoha, he saw 2 men in chunin uniform, sitting in cabin that was on right side of the road. When he came closer to the gate, and was about to leave, he heard 1 of the men calling out for him.

"Hey kid, where are you going? People are not allowed to leave the village without Hokage's permission"

"I got permission from Hokage earlier today to leave for couple hours, and I'm going on a picnic to the clearing not so far from here, you know one with lake and waterfall ?" he said with 'innocent' ocean blue eyes.

When chunin couldn't detect an lie coming from this kid, he sighed. "OK kid, I'm going to believe you on this one, but I will still ask Hokage about this, and if he hasn't given you permission to leave, than you will be in for hell lot of a problems." man said with threatening voice.

"Okay Mister, thank you and have a good day." when he was far enough so nobody would see him, evil grin appeared on his face _' ohh I am so going to prank his sorry ass for threatening me'_

After about 30 minutes, he found rather deep cave couple miles away from the shit-hole of the village that Konoha is. When he went deep into the cave, he decided that it was time to wake Akane up.

_' Hey Akane-chan, we're here, I found the cave as you wanted me to' _she just grunted in response. After couple of minutes of silence, Naruto grew tired of this. So he did only logical thing he could think of, that would wake her up.

_'KYŪBI, WAKE THE FUCK UP! YONDAIME CAME TO LAUGH AT YOU, AND HE IS HERE!' _he screamed in his mind.

"**Wha...who? Yondaime? WHERE? TELL ME WHERE IS HE?" **she started to shout at him, but stopped when she heard Naruto rolling on the floor and laughing his ass off.

"**HEY! Why the fuck did you do that?" **she angrily demanded.

'_Sorry sorry, I tried to wake you up, but you just ignored me. So I decided to give you some good wake up call, I really couldn't resist doing it._ _But it was worth it.'_ she just 'hmph'- ed in response .

"**Ok, so did you manage to find the cave?" **

" Yes, and at the moment we are deep inside it"

"**Good ...good, now sit down in comfortable position and relax."** she said as she pulled him into his mindscape. When he looked around, he saw familiar cage with Akane behind the bars.

"**Now that you are here, I will explain everything to you. But first let me ask you this- what do you know about the ninja clans that are living in Konoha" **

"Well from what Jiji told me, I know that there are Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Akamichi, Inuzuka, Hyūga and Uchiha. Each clan has it's own abilities that only people from that clan can use." Akane nodded in agreement.

"**Okay good, can you tell me what are those abilities?"**

"I don't know much about their abilities, just a little bit that I remember from what old geezer told me about them. Inuzuka clan has something to do with dogs, Aburame with bugs, Nara's abailities are somewhat related to using shadow and they are very smart, Akamichi's are strong because of their size, Yamanaka's can do something with your mind, and Hyūga's and Uchiha's abilities are somewhat linked to their eyes. That's all I know" he finished with a heavy sigh, ashamed of his lack of knowledge.

She instantly understood what was wrong with him.** "Hey relax, its ok, no need to be ashamed of yourself because of this. Your only 5 for love of god, I don't want detailed report on each member of clan geez. And beside, from what I've seen from your memories, most of the time you hadn't even have time to study, as you were trying not to die."** hearing this, Naruto immediately cheered up and genuine smile appeared on his face, which was rare for him. Akane-chan just smiled back, which caused Naruto to blush for some unknown reason. (A/N: come on...he's only 5, even if he _is_ mature for his age, he doesn't have _any_ experience in relationship. )

"**Ok now listen and try to memorize everything that I'll say okay?" **he answer for her request was just slight nod.

"**Do you remember what I said about me learning everything about humans yesterday? Well I wasn't talking only about Konoha, but thats not the point. What I'm trying to say is that I know what every ninja in every hidden village is capable of, and I especially learned many thing about Konoha, seeing as I was summoned by _Konoha_ ninja, and I made my first friend there." **Naruto's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he heard that she knew everything about ninjas in every hidden village.

"**Now let me explain about clans that are living in Konoha.**

**Inuzuka**** – this clan is specializing mostly on their tracking and taijutsu skills. They have enhanced senses, thanks to their nin-dogs that are living with them. They always work with their partner or partners, which are their nin-dogs. They have several clan jutsu that can be used with or without their nin-dog's help. After years of living side by side, they developed skill that allows them to talk with their partner. So when you're fighting Inuzuka, it always will be 1 vs. 2 or even more. Inuzukas are mostly harsh and hot-headed. They also have fang-like tatoos on each cheeck, and feral look**

**Aburame**** – ninjas in Aburame clan mostly rely on their bugs that are living in their bodies. But they are obviously not usual type of bugs. Those are bugs that can eat your chakra, they are called 'Kikaich****ū****' bugs. They too got their own clan jutsus that can be performed using their bugs. Aburames are calm and collected people, that are taking actions relying on their logic. ****Also one more major defining trait of the Aburame clan is that all of its members wear dark sunglasses that hide their eyes as well as wear clothing that covers up most of their body.**

**Nara**** – Nara clan has very unique ability to manipulate shadow. They can do many thing with this abilty, from paralyzing their opponent with their shadow, to adding dozens of holes to your body. Also its true that that most men from Nara clan considered geniuses, but they are laziest ninja in Konoha, with almost no motivation. But don't be fooled by this, when situation calls for it, they can get very serious about defeating their opponent. They also have some kind of a connection with deers, and some knowledge in medicine, and considered best strategists in Konoha.**

**Yamanaka**** – members of Yamanka clan are skilled with mind control jutsus, and that is what makes them best ninja for intelligence gathering and spying missions. Usually Yamanakas are working as interrogators in Konoha. Only thing that is common for their clan except jutsus, are bleach-blonde hair and bright blue eyes.**

**Akamichi**** – Akamichi clan has very unusual ninjutsu that allows them to convert their calories to chakra, hence why everybody in Akamichi is so fat. On the side note, don't call Akimichi fat EVER, they get **_**very**_** mad when somebody calls them fat. Where was I? Oh yeah... So as I was saying, they use their chakra to convert some parts or their body or even entire body to **_**very**_** large size. They use ****mostly raw strength to defeat their opponent. "**

**Okay, do you understand everything I told you so far?" **Naruto was carefully listening to what she was saying, and was trying to memorize all of that. He never had anybody to teach him anything, except for Hokage, so he wasn't going to pass this opportunity and slack off. So when she asked if he understood, he eagerly nodded in response, wanting her to continue. She smiled at his enthusiastic behavior.

"**Now pay extra attention to the last two clans, they are considered two strongest clans in Konoha, as well as their kekkei genkai are considered strongest dōjutsu in all elemental nations. Do you atleast know what kekkei genkai is?" **he just shook his head in 'no' motion. Akane just sighen **_' I will have to teach him a lot of things, if I want him to become strong. *sigh* But I will worth it' _**

"**Kekkei genkai are special abilities that are passed down from your ancestors to you, that they somehow developed, and that will pass down to your children from you. Now there are 3 types of kekkei genkai. 1 – that affects your chakra. 2 – that affects your body. 3 – that affects your eyes, this kind of kekkei genkai are also called 'D****ōjutsu'. With me so far?" **

"Yeah, this kekkei genkai thing sounds really cool, but doesn't it gives you unfair advantage over your opponent?" she again just sighed.

"**That is the point of kekkei genkai, to have advantage over somebody who doesn't have it. And besides, who said that life was fair ? Do you think that what people are doing to you is fair? And ofcourse lets not forget one of most important rules of ninja – you must use every tool available to complete the mission or win the battle." **for a moment, Naruto was deep in his thoughts. She watched as several emotions appeared on his face. When he stopped thinking about what she said, he looking straight into her eyes in understanding of what she just said.

"I guess your right. So you were gonna tell me about Hyūga's and Uchiha's dōjutsu." he said excitedly.

She smirked at boy's desire to learn. **"Okay, now as I said before – pay extra attention to this two clans, because it will be important to you. As to why – you will understand in couple of minutes"**

"**Hy****ūga**** – ****this clan has their own d****ōjutsu, its called '****Byakugan****', it looks like pupilless pale eye, and it has 3 main abilities. ****When the ****Byakugan**** is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge.****The first ability of the ****Byakugan**** gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The third and one of the greatest uses of the ****Byakugan**** is the ability to see chakra, chakra flow as well as the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail. They also have their own Taijutsu style that can only be used by Byakugan user. This style is called '****Jūken****'(Gentle Fist). ****Hy****ūga clan is one the 'noble' clans of Konoha, which makes most of it members kinda arrogant.****The clan is separated into two parts, the main house and the branch house, a system that is supose protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders**.** The members of the branch house are branded with a 'Caged Bird' seal that gives main house members absolute control over them. And because of this, main house members started using branch members as their personal slaves. Most males from ****Hy****ūga have dark brown or black hair.**

**Uchiha**** – they also have strong ****d****ōjutsu that is called '****Sharingan****'. Uchiha is also one of those 'noble' clans in Konoha, but they not as bad ****Hy****ūgas, ohh no...they are **_**much**_** more arrogant then them. Almost every Uchiha is born with strong ****Katon****(Fire) affinity which allows them to use more ****powerful ****Katon**** jutsus. Unlike ****Hy****ūgas, Uchihas aren't born with ****Sharingan**** activated, ****It is only first unlocked under some stressful or emotional condition after which the ****Sharingan**** may be used freely. When the ****Sharingan**** is first activated by a user, it has a different number of tomoe****around the central pupil, usually user will gain only 1 tomoe in each eye, but it isn't unheard of for somebody to gain more then 1, but it is **_**very**_** rare. ****Sharingan**** has several different abilities. The first of the ****Sharingan's**** powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The ****Sharingan**** can tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The ****Sharingan's**** second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the ****Byakugan****. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements****or mimic something like pencil movements. As the ****Sharingan**** evolves, gaining more tomoe seals, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not have time to react. The ****Sharingan's**** third and most well-known ability is instant photographic memory that grants the user the ability to memorize any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai****techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu****with near perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. ****Sharingan**** cannot reproduce jutsu dependent on other factors, such as summons****that the user has not signed a contract with. The ****Sharingan's**** final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact.****More advanced ****Sharingan**** users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful summon or even I may be controlled, one of them being that bastard Madara. Also not many people know this but ****Sharingan**** can be evolved to the ****Mangekyō Sharingan****. When ****Mangekyō Sharingan**** is activated it's appearance will change from common 3 tomoe eye to some different shape, and the reason why I am not telling you what shape it will take exactly when evolved, is because I don't know myself. Every ****Sharingan**** user will have his or her ****Sharingan**** evolve to it's own unique shape. The ****Mangekyō Sharingan**** gives the user access to several powerful techniques, including the powerful fire jutsu ****Amaterasu****and the almost unbreakable genjutsu ****Tsukuyomi****. The Mangekyō Sharingan erodes the eyesight of its users, eventually causing blindness, which can be prevented by obtaining another pair of ****Mangekyō Sharingan**** from a sibling. Which bastard Madara did, and his ****Mangekyō Sharingan**** evolved to ****Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan****. And 1 more thing you should know about Uchihas, so you would recognize one when you see him or her, is that almost everybody in Uchiha clan has dark hair and dark eyes, and also has white fan with red top emblem on their clothes. As the side note to everything I said, Uchihas also run the Konoha's Military Police Force where only Uchiha clan members are allowed to join, so you better be aware of them"**

After rather long explanation about Uchiha and Hyūga clans, Naruto just sat there shocked beyond belief after hearing all the incredible abilities that this kekkei genkais allowed person to use.

"Wow..." was only thing say. Akane ofcourse didn't miss this opportunity and started to laugh hysterically at his expression that his face showed. After she calmed and looked at annoyed Naruto, she continued.

"**Do you know anything about Hashirama Senju?" **Naruto instantly took thinking pose and obviously started thinking.

"From what Jiji told me about history of Konoha, I only know that Hashirama Senju was the 1st Hokage and one of the founders of Konoha" he answered truthfully.

"**That is true, but let me tell you about a little more about him and Senju clan" **Naruto immediately perked up and prepared to listen to more information that 'all knowing' demoness would tell him.

"**As I told you yesterday, Hashirama had the ability to use Mokuton jutsu that could tame demons like me, but it is not only thing that you can do with Mokuton. This entire forest where you are hiding at the moment was created by Hashirama's usage of Mokuton in the matter of minutes" **Naruto was adsorbing everything that he heard like sponge, and his respect for the man grew every passing second.

"**Many people thought that Mokuton was his bloodline ability, sadly they all were wrong. Hell even I at first thought it was his bloodline. It was true that he had kekkei genkai but not what everybody thought it was. I only understood what it was exactly after I studied his DNA. I was really shocked when I found out that Senju clan had such a unique bloodline." **

"So what was it ?" said Naruto impatiently , wanting to find out what was exactly the mysterious bloodline of Senju

"**I am getting to that, don't interrupt me. As I was saying, I found out what was Senju's bloodline actually granting them. Turns out that their bloodline allowed them to have excellent chakra control and control over their specific element or elements that couldn't be achieved with training no matter how hard you tried, and surprisingly enough mix elements together with almost no problem at all. Hashirama was born with already 2 affinities, which were Doton(Earth) and Suiton(Water), craved in his DNA, and his bloodline allowed him to mix them together thus creating Mokuton jutsu. His brother Tobirama on the other hand was born only with affinity for Suiton, but he gained such an extreme control over his element that he could create ocean out of thin air, using molecules in the atmosphere."**

"So if Senju were this strong, where are all of them now? " he asked wondering why he never heard of such a powerful clan.

"**Sadly most of them died in 3rd Great Shinobi War. Only living member of Senju clan is Tsunade Senju, one of the 3 Legendary Sannins of Konoha, who left this village many years ago after her fiance died on a mission. She is actually using her bloodline for a medical jutsu, and she is considered best med-nin that there is. And she also created something like super strength using her perfect chakra control."**

"Everything you told me so far was very interesting and useful but why did you tell me all this? " he asked confused, wondering if this was simply some kinda class to increase his knowledge of Konoha or if there was some other reason why she told him all this.

She grinned evilly and said** "I told you all this because I wanted to offer you a deal." **for some reason her grin sent chills through his spine.

"What kind of a deal it is ?" he asked suspiciously glancing at mischievously grinning Bijū.

"**Why I told all this is because while I was researching all of the bloodlines, I decided to create my own dōjutsu, and I was successful in doing so. But only I can wield it right now. So basically what I am offering you is my Kaegan." **she said all the while grinning.

"I see, will you tell me what this dōjutsu will grant me?" he asked wondering what could genetic like her, with more then several hundreds years of experience, possibly create.

"**As you know, I'm the _Kitsune _demon, and foxes are natural tricksters. I will only tell you that with some help from my Kaegan, you will be able to sneak to the Hokage office, while Hokage himself being there, steal his hat and certain orange book of his, and he will only notice it in about few hours, and with absolutely no success in finding out who it was. I will tell you more about its abilities if or when you will accept my offer. And if you _will_ accept this offer of mine, there will be big surprise that I planned for you that I sure as hell you will love to have." ** she said with a pride in her voice for creating such a masterpiece.

"It is really impressive and all but what you want me to give you in return?" her grin grew so much that you would think that her face will split in half any second.

"**Ohh nothing at all, I just want you to accept me as your first mate, and I will be the first to have kits with you. And 1 more thing, I want to be Alpha female." **she tried as hard as she could not to laugh at his expression when she told him his part of the deal.

"What do you mean mate?" he was now wondering if he guessed right about what she just told him.

"**Well let me say it so you would understand. You will have to marry me and have kids with me, and you will ask me before mating with someone else." **she said a bit slowly so he wouldn't miss any part of what she just said.

"You want me to marry you? But why me? And what do you mean 'mating with someone else' ? I thought you said that you wanted to marry me? " he asked after getting over the shock that _his _Akane- chan wanted him to marry her or as she calls it 'mate' with her.

"**Answer for your first question is power. We demons are naturally attached to power, and when I am done with you, you will be 1 of the strongest persons that ever lived. And I know how your father looked, and its obvious that you will look exactly like him, so you will be quiet handsome when you'll grow up." **she said with seductive tone.** '_but I'm afraid that at that point you won't be a human'. "_As for your second question – you will very strong bloodline and you will have to create your own clan, and seeing as you will be only person from that clan, you will have to take multiple mates to expand your clan." **

He just stood there dumbstruck, not knowing what to say. Here was most beautiful woman he have ever seen, and she was asking him to marry her, and promising that he will be one of the strongest people to ever live. He ofcourse didn't catch the fact that she said person and not _human_.

While he was trying not to faint after what he just heard, Kyūbi was watching him with amusement, wondering when he would come to his senses.

"OK, I accept your offer" he finally said. After long pause he spoke up. "But! I won't mate with you right now, I am 5 for fucks sake!"

"**I am not asking you to marry me right now. I want you to do it in couple of years, and while we will be training, we can get to know each other better." **

"I guess that's ok. When do I get this dōjutsu that you were talking about, and how will I?"

"**All you need to do now is just fall asleep, because I must channel my yōki to your DNA so I could change it slightly and that will be _very _painful process, so you better be unconscious. And that was one more reason why I asked you to find a cave. If I would channel my chakra into you when you were in the village, people would freak out thinking that 'evil' Kyūbi is taking over you." **she told him truthfully, as she remembered that she promised to tell her future mate, the reason why she asked him to leave the village.

"But what if my parents left me something ? I heard old man saying something about blood seal once. My father was seal master, and as you said my mother was an Uzumaki so I'm guessing that she had knowledge in Fuinjutsu as well. So it won't be surprising if they left something for me and sealed it away"

"**Don't worry Naru-kun, I won't change that part of your DNA just yet." ** he just raised an eyebrow at the nickname she gave him. Also he was curious as what she meant by not changing his DNA 'just yet', but decided again asking her as he was getting rather tired from all of this new information.

"Okay Aka-chan, I believe you. Well than I will see you in couple hours." he waved her goodbye and was gone several seconds later.

She sighed as she started thinking about amount of work she needed to do for it to work properly. **"Well I guess there is no turning back now. Lets get to work, sooner I start sooner I'll finish it." **and with that started very painful process for Naruto even though he couldn't feel it, and very exhausting process for Akane.

**= 13 hours later – deep inside the cave =**

When Naruto woke up, he expected many things like pain, headache or something even worse. But he certainly wasn't expecting to wake up full of energy and better than ever before in his whole life. When he opened his eyes, he was very surprised to see everything in such a great detail even though he could tell that it was dark as hell in this cave where he was sleeping. Suddenly he heard some noise, somewhere in the cave, it sounded like some kinda big-ass rock just dropped from the ceiling to the floor of the cave. When he looked around to see what happened, but he there was nothing that could make such a noise. But than he noticed little droplet of water that was sliding down from the ceiling to the tip of cone shaped rock that was pointed toward the floor. When that little blob of water dropped to the floor, it made same noise as he heard before '_what the hell?' _ He decided not to think about it right now, because he was getting thirsty. He looked around to find his pouch that he packed yesterday. When he found it, he stood up and went to grab it but noticed one more thing '_hmm...cave seems smaller then I remember, ohh well guess I didn't pay enough attention when I came in yesterday'_ so he just started to search for water. After 5 minutes of searching, he realized 1 thing – he forgot to pack the water.'_damn it, what am I suppose to do now?'_ He sighed at his stupidity, but than he remembered that there was lake nearby so he decided to head there. When he approached entrance of the cave, he was forced to squeeze his eyes because sun was shining brightly outside, and his eyes weren't adjusted to the light just yet._' I guess its natural'. _When he came out from the cave, he decided to fully open his eyes to let them adjust to the light. But when he opened his eyes-

"AHHHHH...DAMMIT, SHIT, FUCK, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he suddenly started to scream in agony.

After about 5 minutes of screaming, cursing and PAIN, he calmed down. Now that he thought about it, he noticed that he could see,smell and hear everything _much _better then before._' I wonder if this has something to do with Akane' _Using his newly found abilities, he quickly went toward the lake.

When came to the shore of the lake and was about to drink some water, he saw his reflection in the water and was chocked to see that he changed drastically. Now he was 5'1" height, had dark red hair as if they were dried in blood with the tint of bright orange almost yellow, his eyes were dark red with a tint of blue, and his whisker marks were gone. While he was looking at himself and admiring his new features, some insect landed on his tail so he just 'shoo'-ed it. He just simply continued to look at his reflection, several minutes later it hit him. '_WAIT! TAIIIIIL?'_ . He looked back and saw fluffy fox tail same color as his with yellow tip. He stood there about 2 minutes just looking at his tail in shock, while his tail was swinging left and right as if it had life of its own. When he turned around to look again at his face, he noticed pair of fox ears on top of his had, same color as his tail, also he noticed that his fangs were longer and he had claws, giving him somewhat feral look.

_'AKANEEEEEEEEE! What the fuck did you do to me?' _there was no answer, just silence. After couple minutes of silence he grew impatient and decided tried to try again.

_'Aka-chan, darling wake up, I need to ask you something important' _he said softly in his mind. She just moaned something about '5 more minutes'. He sweat-dropped and decided to try yet again, but now in more forceful manner.

'_KYŪBI, WAKE THE FUCK UP!' _he started to scream but again she just grunted in response. He sighed and thought that he will need to wait until she would wake up on her own. But than devious idea came to his mind.

_'Aka-chan, my sweetheart if you will answer my questions, I will give you big, wet kiss.' _he said in husky voice.

Akane immediately perked up **"Did you want to ask me something Naru-kun? I can answer any of your questions"** she said with seductive tone.

He just face-palmed himself. '_Why did all of this happened?'_

"**What do you mean? You don't like your ears and tail? " **she pouted a bit.

'_No shit! Why mustn't I like them? Maybe because people will start screaming bloody murder moment they'll see me, and will start chasing me around to kill me thinking that they are killing 'oh so evil' Kyūbi that came to destroy their village.' _he said with hissing voice.

"**Okay okay relax, I get it. Now go back to cave, so I could pull you here and explain everything that happened to you." **he nodded inwardly and went back to cave as his soon-to-be mate asked him to.

= **Naruto's mindscape =**

"**Let's start with your changes. When I started changing your DNA, it seems that your body wasn't quiet ready for such an amount of my yōki. So uhm...i don't really know how to say this" **she said unsure how to tell him the last part.

"Just say what happened, I won't be mad at you, I promise" he said with a kind smile.

She let out heavy sigh. **"As I said before,your body wasn't ready for the changes, so I channeled much more of my yōki so your body would age faster, so now you are physically 9 years old."**

"What? That's it? What about this tail and ears?"

She started laughing nervously **"You see, I kinda went overboard with my yōki thus turning you into the demon." **she was expecting him to shout and scream, but he never did. Instead he just calmly asked.

"So how did this happened?" he said with a little smile to show that he wasn't mad at her.

She instantly relaxed seeing him smiling at her. **"You never actually used your chakra before, so when I filled your chakra channels with my yōki, you changed into the demon. This would kill any other regular human, because my yōki is like poison for humans. But when I was sealed into you, your chakra coils weren't developed and thus over the years your body adapted to my yōki. Your chakra would be part demonic anyway seeing as my chakra was mixing with your own, but when I channeled rather large amount of my yōki you into you, it was all that was needed for you to turn into full blooded demon."**

"Well I guess its OK. I was gonna marry to the demoness, so why not become demon myself. And after after, only difference between humans and demons is that demons are stronger and look different. I mean you _are_ demoness, but you were kinder to me in only 3 days then all other _humans, _in my entire life."

"**You are absolutely right! This stupid humans can't understand simple fact that not every demon is evil or something. Hell there are even some humans that are worse then most of the demons." **Naruto just chuckled and silently agreed at what she just said.

"**Now let me explain what you gained when you became demon. You still can use all of the jutsu that you want, also with your new chakra system they will be 10 times stronger then they should be. You also gained shape-shifting ability, thanks to my yōki. Also I took liberty to expand your brain's capabilities, and boost your sensor skills to highest level possible at your current age. So now you will be smarter than that of Nara clan, and your sensor skills will be on par with Nidaime Tsuchikage. Also your bones are now almost indestructible and you have body that people of your age or even older then you could only dream of. Your sense of smell and touch are better then any Inuzuka could dream of to have. Also you have very sensitive eyes and hearing ability. Ohh and one last thing – your claws and teeth should be stronger steel and sharper then knife, so don't think they are some fashion accessories."**

"That's sounds pretty bad-ass. So what about this shape**-**shifting and sensor thingy?"

"**I was getting to it. I also need to explain to you more about ****Kaegan**** that I gave you. Now listen carefully 'cause I won't say it twice.**

**I originally created ****Kaegan**** for spying and intelligence gathering purposes.**

**With your left eye you can cast genjutsu around yourself or any other object or area, masking your chakra and even scent. Not even ****Sharingan**** or ****Byakugan**** user can see through it, and not even Inuzuka will smell you.**

**With your right eye you can cast genjutsu on anyone that will make eye contact with you.**

**If you will use it properly than you will be able to find any information you need and infiltrate even most guarded facility in the world. And it is how I gathered all information about every hidden village.**

**Also you can see through any genjutsu that was casted at specific area or person, and you are ****immune to any genjutsu, and I mean **_**any.**_** Not even ****Tsukuyomi**** will have effect on you if uou will activate you ****Kaegan****." **She told him proudly.

"So what about that other abilitys?"

"**It's called shape-shifting, it was also made for spying, intel gathering and infiltration.**

**With this ability you can change your appearance in any way you want, hell you can even turn into the animal that is close to your size.**

**Ohh and you can hide you ears and tail using this ability" **

"So how do I do it?"

"**You need to concentrate chakra to your body or body part that you want to change, and imagine how you want it to change. You would need to unlock your chakra, but luckily for you when I chaneled my yōki into your body, I opened all of your tenketsu points, so now you can freely use your chakra. But seeing as you never used it before, I can teach you how to do it. After your 1st time of using it, it will be as seond nature to you."**

With that said, she threw him out of his mind causing him to awake.'_So how can use chakra?'_

"**You must feel it. Concentrate and feel you chakra flowing through your body, and when u will, don't try to control it, just guide it."**

_'Yes I can feel it, it feels very familiar and at the same time new, and it also gives me this warm feeling.' _

"**Now chanel your chakra to your entire body and image your 5 year old appearance." **After about 5 minutes of trying, he finally succeed in doing so.

"Yeah! I did it! But it took pretty long to do it though. So what about that sensor ability?" he already ixcited about his new abilities.

" **After shape-shifting couple more times, your body will adapt to changing every now and than, so it will only take couple of a seconds. **

**Now your sensor skills allow you to sense chakra and hide you own. Also you can tell who is the every person, based on their chakra signature. Try to concentrate and feel everything around, every living creature has its own chakra system."**

After several minutes of intense concentration he was able to feel every living creatures chakra around him, and even people in Konoha.

"Wow... its like I can see everyone that is around me. Its amazing."

She chuckled slightly at his reaction. **" Yes it is, you will be able to sense everyone's chakra that are 100 miles around, but it is only if you will concentrate. And your abilities will only increase with some training."**

"**Okay now lets get back to Konoha, or old monkey will think that something happened or you ran away. When you will get back to the village, you will start your training. Do you know where Forest of Death is located?"**

"Yeah, I've been hiding there couple of times before." she frowned when she heard that."And I wanted to ask you if I can visit my mindscape at will, rather then you pulling me inside each time."

"**Actually you can. Wake me up when you will get to your apartment and I will teach you how to do it."**

**= 2 hours later – Konoha gates =**

When he was about to walk through the gates, he was stopped by the same man that he saw yesterday.

"Halt! What is your business in Kono...ah you are the kid from yesterday, sorry didn't recognize you there. Well I don't have anything to do with you seeing as I know who you are, so go on, I won't hold you back from your way. See ya kid." said man with spiky black hair and with bandage on his nose.

While he was walking through streets of Konoha, he was met with hateful and disgusted glares yet again.

_'Ohh yah. . .i almost forgot that everybody in this village hates me or want to kill me. Oh well, in couple of years I will be out of here and if I ever return, I will slaughter everyone of those stupid villagers...Kukukuku. Wait, what? Ugh... I think my demonic urges are kicking in, gotta control myself , gotta control.' _When he finished his trail of thoughts, he realized that he was already infront of his house. He slowly opened his door, and stepped inside, locking it.

_'Akane-chan I am ready, come on teach me how to enter my mindscape'_

"**Okay good, you need to relax and channel a little bit of chakra into your seal that is suppose to be on your belly." **After 15 minutes he finally appeared infront of the cage.

"Hey there Aka-chan" he said in cheerful voice and he seemed to be exited about something. "Now I appreciate everything you did so far for me, so I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes and don't open until I tell you to." she was wondering what he was going to give her, but complied nonetheless. She stayed with closed eyes about 5 minutes until he spoke up

"You can open your eyes now Aka-chan."

When she opened her eyes and looked around, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Instead of some sewer with pipes and cage with seal on it, there was beautiful forest and 2 story house behind her. For a moment she had that dreamy look on her face and just stood there. When she finally got over her shock, she suddenly run up to Naruto (who was looking like his 9 year old self in his mindscape) and hugged him tightly, burying his face into her well developed chest. When she broke the hug, Naruto's face was red as tomato, she just giggled when she saw his face, Naruto on the other hand was grateful that he could again freely breath, and was even slightly dissapointed.

"**Wow Naru-kun, how did you do it? It's so beautiful here. And where is the seal?"**

"For starters it is _my _mind, and as for seal- just look at your right hand" he said whole wondering if she would like his present.

When she looked at her hand, she saw beautiful silver ring with red 9 tailed fox on top of it holding diamond with all its 9 tails, and kanji for 'seal' inside the diamon. Ring was ofcourse on her ring finger, she looked at him almost with teary eyes, and hugged him with such a force that he fell on his back, but what surprised him the most was not the hug itself but what she did afterward – she kissed him! Several seconds he just lay on his back trying to understand what just happened, but quickly responded to the kiss on the instinct. After about 2 minutes of make out session, that seemed like hours for both of them, they broke the kiss.

"Whoa..." was all that he could say. She just giggled when she saw distant look and huge blush on his face.

"**Okay enough with sissy stuff, you need get stronger, and to get stronger you need to train. So get your ass out of here and go to the Forest of Death, today I will teach you a jutsu that will help you to learn almost anything at the very least several hundred of times faster that anybody else." **she told him as she stood up and was looking down at him.

When he heard her say that, he jumped up and disappeared from his mind in the matter of secon.

**= 30 minutes late – entrance of the training ground 44 =**

He stood infront of the metal gate with a sign ' Training ground 44 – stay out '.

'_Akane, we're here, what should I do now?' _

"**First check if somebody is inside there." **after minute of silence he confirmed that there was nobody except him.

"**Now go inside and try to find some clearing in there."**

He knew this place very well from what he remembered, but it still proved to be a bit difficult to find the clearing. After about 30 minutes of searching, he finally found one, and at the moment is standing in the middle of it.

_'Aka-chan, i found the clearing as you wanted me to, so what are you going to teach me now?' _ he asked barely holding his excitement.

"**First transform back to your now original appearance, that you got after becoming the demon, also you can leave tail and ears alone for now in case somebody will see you here." **he simply complied with what beautiful red-head told him.

"**I will now teach you one of my most favorite moves, its called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. This jutsu allows you to create solid clones, that can fight and do everything that you yourself can do. But that's not the best part, when clone is dispelled, all his memories will transfer back to you."**

"So that's what you meant when you said that I would be able to learn everything faster then anyone else."

"**Yes, and imagine how many clones you would be able to create considering that your chakra reserves are on par with Ichibi. Now come here so I would be able to show you required hand-seals. And while we're at it, I will also teach you every hand-seal that are 12 in total, so you wouldn't have to come here every time I will teach you some new jutsu."**

After 2 hours of non-stop straining, he was finally able to create 200 clones.

"Cool!" he said as he watched in awe at 200 copies of himself

"**Now dispel them all and try again, but this time put half of your chakra into it."**

He did as she said, and when he tried once again,there was big poof of smoke. When it cleared, there stood 1500 perfect copies of Naruto.

"**Now tell 200 clones to change their appearance and send them to the library to read everything that may be useful, and I mean _everything_ until it will be time for library to close. Send 500 clones to train with Kaegan, another 500 to train in sensor abilities. For the last 300 clones – tell half of them to go find some shurikens and kunais in town that people aren't using anymore, and to practice aim and reflexes. And other half to practice in stealth. So while clones will be working at that, you will be training in speed, strength and stamina. And soon enough when you will learn how to increase your chakra control, you will start working on that too. Now did you memorize everything that I just said?" **he nodded dumbly **"Good because this will be your training schedule for next 6 month. And you will train 8 hours per day with no exceptions, and when you will go to sleep to let your body to rest, will give you _private_ lessons in your mindscape, where time flows 5 times faster, meaning 5 hours in your mindscape equals 1 hour in reality. Now lets begin your tortu- I mean training." **for some reason Naruto had really bad feeling about this.

= **6 months later =**

In past six month Naruto was training and learning everything he could non-stop with astonishing rate. He already had full control over his **Kaegan**, and he even managed to find very good use for his **Kaegan**, by using same method as Akane to gather information. He would create new set of clones every weak and send them to spy on every clan in Konoha, he even sent 1 clone to Hokage office and 1 more to council room. He even placed couple of his clones in the ROOT head-quarter after he discovered it by spying on councilman who's name is Danzō. Also he have several dozen of clones running around the village and gathering any intel they can.

He also mastered his sensor abilities. He now can detect anyone's chakra in 400 miles radius like its his second nature, but if he will concentrate enough he could sense chakra up to 1000 miles radius. But most difficult thing to master was hiding his chakra, ofcourse he could use his dōjutsu to put genjutsu around himself to hide not only his chakra but also smell and become totally invisible, but it required some chakra, so he wanted to hide his chakra without loosing any in the process.

During this time he manage to read every single book that was in the library, even useless romance stories. Which by the way helped him a great deal in his relationship with Akane. Unfortunately or fortunately, depends on how you think about it, he found Icha Icha series and surprisingly enough he became a fan. But not as big as Kakashi Hatake. Also when he red all the books that were available for civilians, he snuck up to the shinobi section and learner **Henge**, **Kawamiri** and **Shunshin no Jutsu**. He also wanted to learn some D-rank elemental jutsu, but Akane told him that he was not ready yet.

Now his speed, strength, stealth and knowledge almost in everything except jutsu were on par with Jōnin's, thanks to his body that he gained when he became demon. And unsurprisingly he got very interested in **Fūinjutsu**, seeing as both of his parents were seal masters. But sadly the only thing that he could master was chakra control, but he still managed to complete tree and water walking exercise.

And on the side note, he also gained 2 new friends who's names are Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yūhi.

Anko is 17 year old Tokubetsu Jōnin with violet hair tied in to the wild pony-tail, has light-brown pupil-less eyes, 5' 7" in height and with rather nice body. She is commonly wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

He met her while he was training. When she first met him, he introduced him as 'Naruto' without the surname. He said that he was an orphan who's parents died in Kyūbi attack. When she asked why he was here, he said that he didn't want anybody to see him, so people would underestimate him. She accepted that answer but said that it was dangerous for little 'gakis' to run around the Forest of Death. Hell she even tried to flirt with him, but he immediately saw through her act. She went wide eyed when he asked her to drop the act, and started denying everything. But he told her that she could tell him why she was acting like this, when she was ready. After about 2 months of seeing each other several time every week, she opened up to him, and told him how her sensei Orochimaru gave her Cursed Seal and abandoned her, leaving her to die. And the reason why she is acting like that is to prevent anybody getting close to her. Turns out that when she isn't putting up her crazy-sadistic bitch act, she is very kind and caring person. From that moment on they became very close friends. After about 1 month of their close friendship, she introduced him to her only real friend (aside from him ofcourse) Kurenai Yūhi.

Kurenai is 20 years old Jōnin, and Genjutsu specialist. Kurenai is a kunoichi with long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Kurenai used to wear the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with a Jōnin's jacket and a simple sleeveless red outfit underneath it. She is very nice and caring but at the same time simple person, she is also very honest. They also become close friends after 1 week of knowing each other. He learned only later on that she had a nickname 'Ice Queen of Konoha' because she was rejecting every offer on a date from any male. Even though he was only 9, he was already getting jealous looks when he was eating with Anko and Kurenai in dango shop.

= **Clearing in TG 44 =**

Naruto just finished his usual training, and it was already noob.

"**Hey Naru-kun, I think you are ready now."**

Naruto was confused because he didn't understand what she was talking about. "Huh? Ready for what?'

" **I will tell you soon, but first let me tell you about Sage of Six Path's " **

_'Wait! Isn't that just a myth ?'_

"**That human, if can call him human, is far from being just a myth. Now listen carefully and try not to miss anything. **

**Many hundred of years ago, there was 10 tailed beast**** who for some reason gone berserk and was determined to destroy the world. But there was one man who you now know as ****Rikudō Sennin, he managed to seal J****ūbi into himself thus becoming Junchūriki of the ****J****ūbi. When sealing was done, his DNA altered and he gained legendary Rinnegan and all the chakra that ****J****ūbi had. Using it's chakra he could create things from nothing and even give them life. When he was dying, he knew that if ****J****ūbi will break free, it will destroy the world. So he divided it's power into 9 part thus creating nine ****Bij****ū. And to make sure that ****J****ūbi won't ever regain his powers, he created the moon and sealed it's body into the moon. He also had 2 sons, one of them gained ****Sharingan**** and created Uchiha clan, and his second gained his chakra and created Senju clan."**

_'Whoa, never thought that there would be a person who would be able to create the moon. So why did you tell me all of this?'_

"**I told you this because, **_**you**_** are one of the ****descendant** **of ****Rikudō Sennin, and you have little part of his DNA. And if I will push enough chakra into that specific gene, you will activate ****Rinnegan****. There ofcourse may be some other person who activated ****Rinnegan**** without demonic chakra, but he would be unable to use it to it's fullest and if he would attempt to use some extremely strong jutsu using it's power, he would just destroy his body and its very unlikely that he or she would survive, ****but there still is a chance. And if you are wondering how you have it in you – well its simple. Uzumakis were distant relatives of Senju clan."**

"WHOA! AWESOME! So what are we waiting for? Lets do it" if somebody would be nearby, they would've thought that poor boy gone mad.

"**Not so fast. I have something much better planned for you. But first – do you remember what 1 of your clones found in Hokage office?"**

_'Yeah I do, there is a blood seal behind Yondaimes's photo.'_

"**Correct. And there may be something that will require your blood. And if I will change you DNA code once more than it would change completely. And that's why we will first find if your old man left you anything. And now that you mastered dōjutsu that I gave you, it will be like walk in park to sneak in Hokage office, hell you can even release me and nobody would sense chakra spike. Ofcourse thanks to you chakra hiding abilities that _I _gave you."**

_' Okay Okay I get it, you are that great and all...geez. So when do you think I should do it?' _

"**You know, its already time that you would stop asking me every time what to do."**

_'I just wanted to know your opinion on this one. It's always goon to know opinion of demoness who got hundreds of years of experience up her sleeve, and as smart as yourself.' _

She chuckle at what he said. **" You became quiet a charmer you know that?" **he just smirked slightly.

"**I think tonight should do."**

_' Then I will go and rest for now, to prepare for my infiltration "mission" '_

**= Later that night =**

Naruto just sneaked up into Hokage's office and just finished putting genjutsu around it. He than proceeded to remove Yondaime's photo from the wall. When he did so, he saw seal on the wall. He bit his thumb for it to start bleeding and than pressed his finger on the seal. For several seconds nothing happened, but than there was suddenly poof of smoke and when it cleared, there was a square-like hole on the wall. Inside was only wooden rectangular box. He grabbed the box and checked if there was anything else. When he could find anything besides the box, he cast genjutsu onto the wall so nobody would detect that seal was broken, and than put photo in same exact spot where it was before. And with that he disappeared from the office, leaving no trace of him being there.

= **Naruto's apartment =**

When he arrived to his apartment, he immediately went to his bedroom to open the box that his father left him. When he sat down on his bed and looked closer what this box looked like, he saw 1 more blood seal placed on top of it. He did necessary action to brake the seal. When he opened the box, he saw 2 scrolls, letter, book, key and 1 strange-looking kunai. He decided to read the letter first. He opened it and started reading.

_Hey there son, if you are reading this than I'm obviously dead. And if your mother or Sarutobi didn't tell you, my name is Minato Namikaze and I am the 4__th__ Hokage, yep I'm just that awesome. Now if you wondering why nobody nobody told you about me being your father, its because I have many enemies in all elemental nations __(especially in Iwa). So if Sarutobi gave you this, it means that you are strong enough to be able to defend yourself. Also I left you much more than what is in this box. Believe it or not, I was rather rich man. I left you my family mansion with all the jutsus that I collected, money and everything that you can find in it, so you and your mother could live there. (If you don't know where mansion is located, there is a map at the end of the letter). In this box you will find my 2 most priced jutsus, them being __**Rasengan**____ and __**Hirashin no Jutsu**__. And I also left you book that I myself wrote about seals. If you will learn everything that is written in that book and all books that are in mansion's library, you can proudly call yourself a seal master. _

_Well I guess this is it. Now I need to stop Ky__ū__bi from destroying our village, and sorry for sealing it inside you, but you must understand that I don't have another choice, I am the Hokage after all. Also I asked Sarutobi to tell the villagers to see you as a hero for holding the Bij__ū. And if they don't, you and your mother can always move to Kumo, where my family originally came from.(There is also rather large family mansion.)_

_Goodbye my son, and try to live happy life. And remember that I love you my son._

_Minato Namikaze, 4__th__ Hokage and your father._

When Naruto finished reading the letter, he was very sad, happy, grateful and confused. Sad because he could live happy life with his parents, but instead he was orphan who was treated worse then garbage. Happy because now he knew that his father loved him, even though he knew him only couple hours. Grateful because his father left so much for him to use and achieve his goals. And confused because in the latter, his father mentioned his mother who is suppose to be alive, if judging by the latter. Maybe she died afterward or maybe she left him, he didn't knew but he decided to find out.

"**I'm really sorry Naru-kun, it's because of me that all of this is happening to you." **she said sadly.

_'Its not your fault Aka-chan, if you want to blame somebody, blame Madara. And after all if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be this strong and I wouldn't have met you.' _that moment she felt like crying from happiness. Nobody ever before told her such a kind words. Ofcourse Hashirama was her friend, but nothing more than that. And every other human in the world thought about her as mindless demon made for destruction.

"**Thank you very Naruto-kun, you don't know how much that means to me." **she said as she felt tear sliding down her face.

_'Akane are you ok?' _he asked when he heard her sobbing.

"**Yes I am fine, thank you. Now let's go and see what my soon-to-be father in-law left you." **she said jokingly, trying to cheer Naruto and herself up.

Naruto chuckled at what she said and agreed with her.

After 2 hours of searching he finally found the damn mansion. Apparently his dad wasn't skilled in drawing as he was in shinobi art. Turns out that mansion was couple of miles behind Hokage monument near the woods.

When he came closer to the mansion, he saw 9 feet height wall around the mansion and in the middle ot it was big, metallic dual door that was painted in dark brown color, and in the middle of it was Uzumaki swirl, which Naruto guessed must be the key. When he looked at it with his dōjutsu, he indeed saw that there was a blood seal. So he bit his thumb and putted it against the seal. Door opened with the loud cling.

When he looked inside , he saw huge 2 story mansion ,that was as large as Uchiha's, with large backyard that could be easily used as training ground, and if training dummies are any sign of it than it means that his father was using it for same exact purpose. Mansion itself was built in traditional Japanese style, and was gray in color, with black roof and many windows. Front door was rather big, also dual as the main gate, and was white in color.

He quickly ran to the front door and put the key that he had, into the keyhole and opened the door. He went inside and when he looked around, he was amazed at how beautiful it was inside. On the first floor, he found big kitchen, even bigger living room and HUGE library. In the middle of the hall there were wide stairs that led to second floor, where were only about 11 guest rooms with everything included in them, each one of them was better than his entire apartment, there also was 1 master bedroom with the little office inside. He also found out later on, that there was even underground floor, where weapons and all kind of equipment were held. There was even personal onsen at the back yard, and it was pretty big.

"Wow, I never could dream of living in such a place like this. And all thanks to you dad." he said to no one in particular with a huge smile on his face.

"**Yeah everything is great and all, but if you will move in here, you must make sure that nobody will know that you live here, or we'll be in one hell of the problems. Now settle down and listen to me so I could tell you what I started telling you this evening."**

"I am listening. You were something about changing my DNA completely to activate **Rinnegan**."

" **Yes, but that's not all. I can give you 3 more bloodlines beside Rinnegan and Kaegan. But I will need blood example, to do it." **

Naruto's eyes were now wide as plates. '_WHOA! You really can do that? And what kekkei genkais exactly are we talking about? And who's blood you need to do it?'_

"**I was thinking about Byakugan, Sharingan, and Senju bloodlines. And as to who's blood I want, I would say Hiashi Hyūga – head of the Hyūga clan, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. If I am right, their medical files and blood samples must be held in the hospital, in the room covered in many protection seals."**

"But can't you activate **Rinnegan** right now, so it would be easier for me to get the blood samples?"

"**No because if I will activate it now, and add some other bloodline later on, they will just cancel each other. But if I will activate all at once, they will fuse and create completely new one, with all of bloodlines abilities combined." **by this point Naruto was wondering how strong he will be when he will get this new bloodline. But his thoughts were interrupted by Akane.

"**And don't even think for a second, that you will gain all the power in the world just because you have some super bloodline. Ohh no mister, far from it, you will be training even harder and more than before to master all of your new abilities, and I will make sure that you won't slack off." **at this point Naruto was already even more pale then Orochimaru.

" **But luckily for you, both of your parents were seal masters, and you have more than enough resorts to become even better seal master than father. So for next 4 month, we will continue with your physical training, and your most of your clones will be studying seals, and maybe 100 or so clones will be working with all that weapons that you now have, to train you aim and dodging reflexes.**

Naruto sighed heavily when he thought about all the work he will need to do, but he complied nonetheless.

**= 4 month later =**

Naruto was currently relaxing in his personal onsen. He was just thinking about everything he did for the past 4 month.

In this 4 month that he lived in Namikaze estate, he was training 10 hours per day, every day without any exceptions. And with his clones and training in his mindscape, he could proudly call himself seal master. Also he was becoming better friend with both Anko and Kurenai. And when he had free time, he was usually talking to Akane. And now that he thought about it, he was really glad that she was going to be his mate soon.

Also seeing as he mastered his shape-shifting ability, he decided to make his 'original' look that he would take, when not pretending to be happy-go-lucky Naruto Uzumaki. When he was in his 'original' form he had almost same haircut as Yondaime, only exception was that he had his hair tied into the ponytail and his hair were blood red color that he gained when he became the demon. He stood at 6 feet height with ripped body that most man could only dream of. All in all, he looked like 16 year old , read-head Yondaime with red eyes.

When Anko and Kurenai questioned him about his sudden changes, he said that he was just growing up a bit fast. Their only response was "Tell us what really happened to you, or we will castrate you here and now." He was scared as fuck when he saw the look they were giving him, and said that he would tell them the truth on his birthday that would be in October, which would be in 2 month from now. But he was still scared that they would hate him for being a demon, but he would need to tell them sooner or later. He just decided not to about it for now.

"**Naru-kun, I think with your current knowledge of seals, you are ready to infiltrate the hospital and get blood samples. So are you ready to do it? " **she asked him daringly.

He grinned and answered with so much determination in his voice, that you would think that he is about to conquer the world. " Ofcourse I am, do you think tonight will do?"

"**Hmm...yeah tonight sounds good." **And with that he started preparing for one more of his infiltration 'missions'.

= ** 2 days later – early morning =**

Naruto just return home from rather long night of sneaking in the hospital, avoiding traps, breaking seals and stealing blood sample, but it was totally worth it. He grinned at the thought of getting such a powerfull bloodlines, but his favorite part was that he would have excellent chakra control. Ohh how many nights he dreamed of having such an ability.

_'Yo Aka-chan, I got everything here with me' _he said inwardly while panting a bit, from all that running he did.

"**Did you also got Uchiha Fugaku's and Tsunade Senju's blood? Oh and couple of empty jars." **he nodded.

"**Good, now fill empty jar with your blood." **he went to the kitchen, picked up the knife and cut his palm. He held his hand on top of the jar to let blood pour into it. But it was a bit annoying, seeing as cut on his arm was healing in couple of seconds after he cut it, so he needed to cut his pal around 10 times or so, until jar was full.

_'Ok, it is full now, so what do I do now?' _

" **Do you remember that seals that were on that blood samples that you stole, to freeze the blood inside of the jar? "**

"Yeah I do, you showed me them once." he said as he remembered time when she was helping him with the seals, and taught him how to make this particular seal. She knew how to make it, because she used it a lot herself.

"**Than put this seal on jar with your blood, and seal it away somewhere. In case there are some more blood seals that are set to recognize your blood, you will use this one." **he did as she said, and after 5 minutes he was done.

"**Now you have 2 choices: 1 – you will drink a bit of blood samples, or 2 – you will mix it with your own blood. Oh by the way, put blood of Fugaku and Tsunade somewhere else, because you won't need them now or you may not need them at all."**

_' I think it's better if I will mix it with my own, I mean drinking blood...ewww its gross.' _he grimaced at the thought of drinking someone's blood.

" **As you wish, but remember – you need only little droplet of blood, no need to empty whole jar."**

He than prepared all blood samples, and cut his left palm, and than dropped 1 droplet of blood from each jar into his injury. After 10 minutes of silence, Akane finally spoke.

"**Okay, I got everything I need. You can rest now, I will do all the job from now. Ohh and you will probably be out for 2-3 days, and I will be exhausted when you will wake up, so don't try to contact me." **She said with a heavy sigh.

But than Naruto suddenly appeared in her room, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the heated kiss. After about 10 minutes of passionate make out session, they broke the kiss, and looking at each other for about 5 minutes, slightly touching each other leaps.

"That was my way saying see you later" he said with a sly grin. "And when you will recover, I will give rather nice welcome." he gave her peck on the lips and disappeared.

_**'Yep, I totally made the right decision when I decided to get him as my mate.'**_ and with that thought on her mind, she started very exhausting( for her) and painful(for him) process.

= **5 days later =**

Naruto just woke up in his king-size bed, feeling very sore. Than he remembered what happened before he fall asleep, and quickly jumped from the bed and went to the bathroom. When he completed his morning ritual, he looked in the mirror and tried channeling chakra into his eyes. When he did so, 2 things happened that left him stunned. 1 – if he wasn't as skilled in sensor type abilities as he is, he wouldn't even feel _any_ loss of chakra. 2 – his eyes now had 3 circles around the pupil and with 9 tomoes, 3 on each circle. His right eye was completely white with only pupil,circles and tomoes being black, but his left eye was complete opposite (meaning – black eye with everything else white). And with slightly noticeable red, almost transparent veins going from the corner of his eyes to his temples. He just stared at his new gained bloodline in awe, and decided to thank Akane _properly_ for job well done. After he got over his little shock, he decided to leave his dōjutsu activated for the day, to get used to the feeling of his kekkei genkai.

= **Next day =**

Naruto just entered into his mindscape to check on Akane. When he stepped inside the house ( which looked like exact copy of Namikaze estate, except it had flat roof with a pool on it), he went straight to her room. When he opened the door, he was met with cutest sight he saw in his life. There was Akane, apparently sleeping, while curled up into the ball, with all her 9 tails wrapped around her and her foxy ears twitching every now and than(she was hiding her tails and ears with genjutsu, much like Naruto is). He silently walked up to her bed, sat beside her and started caressing her silky blood red hair. After about 20 minutes doing so, he grew bored with that, so he decided to relax until she would wake up. He laid himself beside her and wrapped his left arm around her waist. When she sensed new source of heat, she immediately hugged him and put her head on his strong chest, lightly snoring. He just silently chuckled when she saw her doing that. He didn't even notice when he fall asleep about 15 minutes later.

= **Several hours later =**

When she woke up from rather good sleep, that she hadn't have in a while now. She was confused as to why her soon-to-be mate was sleeping with her, but she wasn't complaining. After 5 minutes of just laying there and enjoying his company, she decided it was time to wake him up. She slightly sat up and kissed him, thus successfully waking him up.

"Mhhhhm...that's a wake up call that I could get used to." he said with a sly grin.

"**I will think about it if you will be good boy." **she said with a grin of her own. And kissing him on the cheek teasingly.

After several more minutes of flirting, they decided to discuss more important things.

"Akane-chan, as much as I love flirting with you, I want to know what I am able to do now with my new bloodline."

" **Well lets see, where do I start? **

**Okay first thing that you need to know is that you have now 5 different bloodlines, that successfully fused withing you, hence creating totally new one. Now let me explain what you can do with it. Also I didn't think of the name for it just yet.**

**I was actually expecting some of abilities to cancel each other while fusing, but to my great surprise it didn't, and I was even able to improve some of abilities that you would gain. These are things that I improved – you don't have blind spot that every Hyūga has, and your veins wouldn't bulge when you will activate you kekken genkai , they will just become slightly visible. Also to obtain abilities of Mangekyō Sharingan you won't need to be in some very extreme emotional state, rather you will just gain them with training.**

**And here are the abilities that you can use or will be able to use with some training from your part : You will have all abilities of the Byakugan and Sharingan. I won't explain what they are because you already know it. You also gained excellent chakra control of the Senju clan. But what you don't know, are abilities of the Rinnegan.**

**You will able to use all 5 elements and even gravity. I also made sure that all of the 5 elements would be carved into your DNA as if you were born with them. And combining it with abilities that came from Senju, you will be able to mix some of them together, hence creating sub-element. **

**I will explain more about Rinnegan when we will start training. And that's exactly what you will be doing in next couple of years." **

Naruto was really amazed to say the least. "So what I will be learning in my tainings?"

"**Ohh but here's the best part. You do realize that if you have some clan's bloodline, you will be able to use said clan's jutsu right?" **Naruto eyes widened in realization.

"**I see you understand where I am getting at right?" **he nodded with his head.

"But if we steal jutsus from some clan, surely they will notice that."

"**You don't need to steal them, copying them will be more then enough. Also along with clan jutsus, it will be very useful if you will be able to copy jutsu from the Forbidden scroll of Sealing, that is located in the Hokage residence."**

"But how will I be able to pull that off?" he asked slightly worried.

" **I will say only this : Kage Bunshin. As to how – well it's who is the 'Prank King' , so I am sure you will able to create a decent plan." **she said with her foxy smile.

"**Oh and also don't forget to take with you Tsunade's, Hiashi's and Fugaku's blood. There may be some scrolls that will have blood seal on them." **suddenly Naruto realized why she asked him to take their blood samples. He started grinning deviously, as he already was getting some ideas for his newest 'prank'.

= **1 month later =**

It was already midnight in Konoha, and every was ready to go to sleep. But suddenly outside the village thousands of explosions were heard in all directions. Everybody rushed to see what was going on, when suddenly second wave of explosions ringed out, now closer to the village. And that moment everybody inside the village had 1 thought going on through their minds '_We are under attack'_ . Every ninja in the village ran to 'defend' their home. For the next 2 hours explosions continued from all directions. When it stopped, everybody was still on guard for about 20 minutes. But than they went to see who was attacking them, if somebody was at all. What they found shocked everybody to no end – there were paper bombs just everywhere. They couldn't understand why somebody did that, or who did that .

But what they didn't know was – that while they were 'defending' village from the enemy and were trying to find attackers. Every single jutsu from Hyūga, Uchiha and Senju clan, along with jutsus from forbidden scroll were copied by one and only Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

When everyone settled down, they could heard hysterical laugh coming from the woods, and again it was our favorite red head making these disturbing noises.

= **October 10****th**** – Namikaze estate =**

Now we see Naruto sitting in his living room, on the couch, facing 2 beautiful women. They are ofcourse none other than Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yūhi.

"Okay girls, as I promised I will tell you what happened to me, and I am telling you this because I trust you with my life, and well...i really like you both" they blushed deeply when they heard him saying that he lied them." Now first let me ask you this – what do you know about Naruto Uzumaki?" he surprised them with his question.

" I saw him couple of times, running around the village acting like an idiot and pranking some people. I actually like his pranks. Apart from that, I only know how he looks, he has blonde hair, blue eyes and that cute whiskers-like marks on his face. And he must be around 6 or 7 years old." said Anko, while Kurenai nodded her at what Anko just said, showing her agreement.

"You see Anko-chan, Kuren-chan I am none other then Uzumaki Naruto himself." he said , shocking both women and leaving them wide eyed and gawking.

"What do you mean you are him? You can't be him, you don't look anything like him and you atleast 10 years older then him." shouted Anko, while Kurenai just sat there shocked and unable to produce any noise.

" You both know that Naruto is container of the Kyūbi right? " they both nodded slowly.

He than proceeded to take off his shirt. Now he sat there shirtless infront of 2 blushing women.

"I am guess you like what you see?" he asked, as both kunoichi's blush deepened.

"Why did you...do...that..." said Kurenai after she got over her shock, to be stuck by another when she saw seal appearing on his belly.

"This can't be..." Anko managed to mutter under her breathe.

"I know it's hard to believe, but please do. Now I want both of you to take one of my hands and relax. You will understand what I want in a moment." they were wondering what he could possibly wanted to do, but complied. Several minutes passed, but nothing happened.

But than they heard new female voice. **"Ah I was wondering, when would you bring this 2 lovely ladies here, for me to meet them"**

"Hehe yeah, I am sure that you will like them Aka-chan." he said with happy smile.

" Uhm, not to be rude or anything, but who is she and what happened?" asked confused Kurenai while looking at Naruto.

"Lets start with this – I pulled you both into my mindscape. And as for her – well you probably already guessed who is she, but I will still introduce her to you. Her name is Akane , she is the same Kyūbi, that attacked the village 6 years ago, and she is also my first mate"

"Isn't she suppose to be kinda evil? And will you explain how all of this happened to you? Because right now I am confused as fuck!" said Kurenai, surprising everyone by her outburst.

"**Allow me to explain everything from the beginning." **said Aka-chan as she proceeded to tell them about everything that happened to her and Naruto.

"Wow..." both women said in union.

"Wait a second, you said that she is your _first_ mate. Does that means that you have more?" asked Anko

At this point, Akane just stepped closer to both Anko and Kurenai, and whispered something to them.

While this was happening, Naruto was getting nervous. " So girls, now that you know who I am, I'll understand if would stop being my friend or even if you will hate m-mhhmm" he was cut off by Anko who pulled him into wet and passionate kiss. He went wide eyes when he realized what was happening, but quickly responded to the kiss. When they parted, he just stood there for a second unable to do anything.

"Wha? I don't understa-mhmp" he was again cut off by the kiss that was filled with same passion and love, but now it was Kurenai who did this. He gladly kissed her back. After 5 minutes of them making out, they finally separated.

"You see, Akane here told us that you will need multiple mates, so..." said Anko

"...so we thought that we could give a try ne?" finished Kurenai

When he heard what they said, Naruto was feeling like happiest man alive. "Ofcourse we _must _give it a try, and I more than sure that everything will work out just fine."

They spend all day talking about their newly developed relationship and what they will do about it. He also told them who his parents were.

When it was getting dark, both of his soon-to-be mates kissed him goodbye and went to their homes.

He knew that it wouldn't be easy for them, and he also knew that he couldn't stay in Konoha for very long, but he was ready to meet any hardships that life would throw at him head on. And with that thought in mind, he went to sleep.

**A/N :**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand cut! Hey guys ! Thanks to everybody for reviewing , faving, hits and just simply reading this story. This chapter turned out to be rather big one, and sorry for not updating sooner(I had my own reason for that, or rather government did when they tuned off electricity for entire day.)**

**If anybody has any questions/suggestions or just want to point out my errors, please do so in reviews.**

**And here is the list of who will be in Harem(final) : Akane, Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Kushina, Samui, Yugito, Mikoto.**

**And I also decided that I will write original jutsus in Japanese, and OC jutsus in english. So yah, I guess thats all for now. See you guys next time!**

**P. S: Believe it or not, it really means a lot to me when I see somebody telling me something like "good story, keep it up" or something like that, hell it already means a lot to me if somebody enjoys reading what I write. **


	3. Mating, relathinship and plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...yep that's all**

"World domination!" Usual talk .

_' She's not so bad looking _'_Thought_.

"**Chidori****" Jutsu.**

"**Mating!" Demon/Summon talk.**

_**'Madara is my bitch! muahaha' Demon/Summon thought.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Mating, relationship and plans.**

Naruto woke up, feeling like he has just won lottery. You may ask- why?. Answer is pretty simple – he was now dating not 1, not 2, but 3 hot women, that _any_ straight guy would kill for. Long story short – he was in heaven. But of course every single good thing must end. And it was exactly that case, where only after 5 minutes of heaven, you're in deep shit.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" everybody in Konoha could hear Naruto's scream. And this same scream, caused Akane to wake up.

"**What? Where? What happening? How?" **

'_Ugh...my head...Don't worry Aka-chan, it's just that, clone that I left to pose as 6 year old 'me', just dispelled itself about 2 minutes ago.'_

"**So what did you learn from the clone, that caused you to scream like that?" **asked worried red head beauty.

_'Well for starters, ' I ' got attacked again. But that's not the worst part. When my clone woke up in the hospital, there of course was sitting our beloved Hokage, who showed us his generosity by enrolling me into the Konoha academy.' _ said Naruto, in now depressed mood.

"***Sigh* Now there will be even more problems...I guess it can't be helped. OK now lets stop with gloomy attitude. Get up, do your things and after that , I will tell you something that you will definitely like" **Naruto instantly got curious about surprise, that Akane was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>= Same day – 11:00 PM – outside the Konoha =<strong>

Naruto was now outside a village, inside the same cave that he found 1 year ago. He tried to ask, what she planned that he would need to be outside the village, but she just said that it would be surprise.

"**Now come to your mindscape, and I will tell you what I want."**

Naruto started meditating, and after 5 minutes he was standing in familiar room. He started looking around, only to see red blur that tackled him to the bed. It was that moment that he realized that he was lying on the bed, with Akane on top of him, and her lips locked with his. After about 10 minutes of make-out session, they finally stopped and sat on the bed, next to each other.

"So what did you want to see me for?"

"**I will tell you later, but first I will ask you couple questions, and you must answer me honestly ok?" **he just nodded.

"**Do you love me?" **

"Yes"

"**Do you want to be with me, even though I caused you so much pain?"**

"Yes"

"**Will you really stay with me 'till the end?"**

"I'm gonna always be there for you no matter what!" He said confidently.

Akane just smiled and let out sigh of relief. **"Good. Now I will tell you why I called you here, and also why I asked you all of this questions."**

"**It's been 1 year since you became demon, and all this times I was monitoring your body to see how it will respond to all of this y****ō****ki that you have in you. Don't think that there is something wrong with you, it's just that you are first human that became demon. Now about what I found out: it turns out that you can use chakra **_**and**_** y****ō****ki, and even mix them** **together. Let me explain how it works – when you use human chakra, it will have same effect as if you were usual human. You can use y****ō****ki to enter 'tailed beast state' that all jinch****ū****riki can, when they are in synch with their Bij****ū****. Also it seems that you subconsciously was using mix of y****ō****ki and chakra all the time. All in all, you have excellent control over your chakra, due to Senju bloodline, about low-ch****ū****nin level control over hany****ō chakra (A/N: I'll be callin' mix of chakra and ****y****ō****ki – hany****ō chakra. Because i'm lazy bum that comes once in a century), and absolutely no control over ****y****ō****ki. So you will need to train in chakra control...**_**again**_**." **she just about to continue, when dramatic sound interrupted her.

"Ohhh man...chakra control again? DAMN! I was so sure that this curse would leave me once I gained new bloodline. But nooooooooo...It just came back with much more force, and now it will be pain in the ass. F MY LIFE! WHY KAMI WHYYYYYY?" he started shouting into the ceiling, while waving his hands back and forth.

* * *

><p><strong>= Unknown location – with Kami =<strong>

"**HAHA! That's what you get for seducing my little innocent Akane-hime. Bitch!"** was heard hysterical laughter from Kami, who was sitting next to Shinigami, and enjoying the show. Shinigami just sweat-dropped, thinking that Kami finally snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>= Back with Naruto and Akane =<strong>

_'Why do I suddenly have this feeling, as if I got myself into shitload of trouble...'_ was thoughts of poor blonde when he felt chill running down his spine.

"Anyway, now what the reason you asked me all those questions?"

"**I was just about to tell you, but somebody just have to cut me off _again_" **she said while glaring daggers into Naruto, who just rubber his head in embarrassment, and chuckled nervously.

"**As I said before 1 year passed since you started to use yōki, even if not pure yōki. And your body adapted to it. And here is the reason why I called you here, and asked all those questions – now that your body is adapted to yōki, I think I know the way for you to free me from the seal."**

"Really? So I can finally get you out of here, and be with you for real, and not just in here? That's great! So what are we waiting for?" at this point, Naruto couldn't hold his excitement, and started rambling.

"**Hold on Naru-kun, it's not so easy. In order for me to be free, I need to channel 8 tails worth of yōki into you, with steady rhythm. If you will just reap off the seal, sudden release of my power will just kill you. And I don't know how will seal react to such a big amount of power transfer into you. So there is a possibility of you, not surviving the process." **she said a bit hesitantly.

"I will do anything for you Akane, I want you to be free. I want to hold you, kiss you and do much more _more_ intimate things with you in real world, and not just here." he said with perverted grin, that would make great Jiraya-sama proud.

* * *

><p><strong>= Somewhere in Wind country – in hot springs =<strong>

Jiaraya was doing his 'research', when he suddenly felt something.

"My perverted senses are alerting me, that my book turned one more innocent soul into the pervert." he shouted, and pumped fist into the air.

"Who's there? Did you hear something?" some random girl asked on the other side of hot springs.

"I think somebody's there" other girl answered. Than there was silence for about 2 minutes, which Jiraya thought was calm before the storm. Unfortunately he was right...

"AHHHHHHHH! PERVERT!" was heard high-pitched scream from the hot springs.

"Ohh shi..." Jiraya couldn't finish was he about to say, due to the huge rock that flew straight into his face.

* * *

><p><strong>= Back with Naruto and Akane =<strong>

Great Kyūbi just blushed deep shade of red, but several seconds later she had the same grin as Naruto. She leaned closer to him, and whispered into his ear, with husky voice.

"**Oh believe me when I say that, first thing that we will going to do when I'm free is hot passionate sex for 1 week straight." **

"I can't wait" he smirked and kissed her.

"**Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you can..." **she was cut off by pair of lips that crushed onto her own.

"Akane, stop arguing, and start with transferring. I already decided that if there was some way to free you, I would do it without hesitation." he said confidently.

"**Okay okay, but it will take a while. I think about 8 to 10 hours. You better rest while I do that, so go get some sleep. I will call you here when I am done."**

"OK than I'll see you in a bit" he was about to stand up and leave, when pair of arms wrapped around him.

"**Naruto, just know that I love you ok?" **he just smiled at her and kissed her one more time.

"I know, and I love you too" and with that he left.

***Sigh* "OKAY! Sooner I start, sooner I finish" **she prepared for next, very _long_ several hours.

**= 8 hours later =**

When Naruto woke up, he found himself in all-too-familiar sewer, in front of the cage with seal.

_'I wonder why everything is how it used to be' _his thoughts were interrupted by the booming voice, that belonged to none other then Akane, in her full Bijū form.

"**Naru-kun, I did all that need to be done. Now only thing that is left, is for you to rip off the seal. Ohh and while we're at it, when you will rip it off, you will feel pain unlike anything you ever felt."**

"I am ready, lets do this!" he said as came closer to the seal. He stopped in front of the seal, and extended his hand to rip it off. He grabbed evil piece of paper, and was about to rip it to shreds. But he was stopped by the hand, and thrown back. When he looked at the person who threw him, he couldn't believe to what he was seeing.

"D-Dad?" there in front of him stood one and only Minato Namikaze, in all his glory.

"Hey there son, long time no see. Let's move to more comfortable place, without this _beast_." Naruto froze when he heard his father speaking. Minato was about to snap his fingers,to change their surroundings, but was interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"Dad?" said Naruto in _very_ sweet manner.

"Yes son?" answered smiling Hokage.

"FUCK YOU!" and with that, fist connected with Minato's face, which sent him flying. "Don't you dare call my mate, and soon-to-be your daughter-in-law best. But I actually hope that she will be beast in some way." he ended his sentence with perverted giggle.

"Wha-?" asked rather confused blonde, with 'WTF look' on his face.

"**Naru-kun, stop being a pervert with your father, or you won't get any tonight, and you will be sleeping and the couch! Besides, you can always be perverted with me...i don't mind at all." **

At this point, Minato was just freaked out and couldn't say anything, and was just looking from his son to red-headed beauty.

After 10 minutes of explaining everything to now shocked father, he finally calmed down. "So let me get this straight: you *points his index finger at Naruto* are kind of a demon, you got some super-kick-ass bloodlines. You also have 1 super hot mate and 2 soon-to-be super hot mates. And to top it all, entire village hate you with passion. And you *points his finger at Akane* are going to have sex with my son in couple of hours..." both Naruto and Akane face-faulted at his last statement.

"Well it pretty much sums it all." said Naruto with the huge smile.

"Where was your mother while you've been growing up?"

"I don't know. I was placed to the orphanage from the day 1. I don't even know her name or what she looks like. That reminds me – can you tell me a little about her?" asked young blonde with sad eyes.

"Lets see...Her name is Kushina Uzumaki, she has long red hair, she's about 5'4" tall, green eyes." He wanted to tell his son more about his mother, but he started to fade away." Will you look at that...it seems that my time is up. *Sigh* Guess it can't be helped, it was nice meeting you son, but now I should go. And before I go, know that I am proud of you, and you have my blessing on her part *points to Akane and winks*."

Naruto just stood there with sad smile on his face, watching as his father was disappearing. "Bye dad, and thanks for everything you left for me. And I am proud to be called your son" he said with happy-sad smile.

After 1 minute, there were only 2 people standing. Naruto let out a heavy sigh and turned to his mate. "Well he said that we have his blessing, so what are we waiting for? Lets get you out of here!" he almost shouted, as he ran up to the seal and ripped it off. For several moments there wasn't any noise, but than suddenly gate opened with a force that blew Naruto backward.

His eyes shot open, he was no more in his mindscape, he was in the cave where he slept not so long ago. Than he felt pain, lots of pain. Next 10 minutes of his life could be described as living hell. Every cell in his body was burning. He couldn't take it anymore and painted from the immense pain.

When he woke up, he felt like shit, but soon realized that there was weight on top of him. When he looked down, he saw naked red-head lying on his chest, and apparently sleeping. He did only thing that every straight male would do – he got a boner.

He tried to shook her awake, but to no avail. He than took off his jacket, and wrapped it around her. He stood up while holding her in his arms, bridal style and took off toward _their_ mansion. He smiled happily at the thought of her being his wife, and couldn't help but think of things they would do there. And with that and mind he was running full speed to the village with his sore body, and all the while giggling pervertedly.

* * *

><p><strong>= Namikaze mansion – next morning =<strong>

Akane slowly opened her eyes, and first thing she saw was her favorite blonde. She smiled and was happy that they could brake damned seal. She sat up a bit and kissed him, waking him up in the process.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" asked happy but worried Naruto.

"**I'm feeling great, thanks to you. Oh how I missed this feeling of air on your skin, feeling from touching something. Never better!" **said excited beauty while jumping up and down, on Naruto's belly.

"That's great. Now tell me, was there any problems or some side effects?"

"**Actually I got good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?"**

"Hmmm...bad news."

"**You see, when I transferred almost all my yōki into you, thus your reserves of yōki are on par with me, before I got sealed." **said Akane nervously.

"And that's a bad thing why?" he asked suspiciously.

"**Its bad thing, 'cause you will need about 2 to 3 years training in yōki control, with 4000 clones every day." **she answered while trying not to look into his eyes. Naruto just started crying anime tears, while cursing Kami for his never ending curse.

*Sigh*"I guess it can't be helped. So what are the good news?" he asked hoping that there was atleast something good. Kyūbi just looked at him with perverted grin and glint in her eyes, and leaned closer to him.

"**Good news are that by the end of this day, you will be a man." **she whispered huskily and started sucking slightly on his neck.

**(A/N: LEMON ALERT! All kiddies that are still reading this – please stay. You will need this in feature) **

Naruto instantly got a message, and grabbed her ass and than slapped it. She moaned in response and kissed him, forcing her tongue in his mouth. After several minutes that seemed like eternity, they parted and looked in each others eyes. By this point Naruto was only in his boxers. How she managed to take off his pants, without him noticing, he will never know.

"**You've been good boy, so I need to give you your reward." **she said in seductive voice, and started trailing kisses down from his chest. When her face stopped on top of his crotch, she started drooling at huge bulge in his boxers. She undid little piece of clothing that was left on him, so fast that he didn't even see that. When he looked at her, he was surprised to say the least.

"What? When did it get so big? It wasn't that big before" he said puzzled, while looking at his now 14 inch long and 3 inch wide erected dick, with eyes size of plates.

"**Oh this? You can thank me later. I just did a little favor for me and all the other mates that you will have." **she answered, all the while drooling.

She than started stroking his huge member, oh so slowly and teasingly. His only response was loud grunt. **"Hope you will like this" **and with that said, she started licking his whole length. After several minutes of licking his shaft all over, she took head to the mouth and started sucking and making circles with her tongue. His moans confirmed that he liked what she was doing, and she started to take him further in. She took about half of him in her mouth and started stroking rest of his length with her hands. Naruto was in heaven, pleasure that she was giving him was overhelming.

When she looked up at his face, she knew that he was close to release. She started deep-throating him. Inch by inch his member was entering her throat deeper. When she took his whole length in, she started bobbing her head up and down, and at the same time humming the tune. This was last straw for Naruto. "Aka-chan, I'm cum-cumming!" And he released his seed down her throat and in to her mouth. **"Mmmhmhmm...delicious" **she wiped a little bit his seed that came out of her mouth, and licked it. This scene caused Naruto to get hard instantly. He sat up , took her in his arms and flipped them over, so he was now on top of her. He put one hand between her legs, and than he shoved his 2 fingers into her pussy, and started pushing them in and out of her while massaging her clit with his thumb. With his other hand he started squeezing her breast, while sucking on another.**"Yes yes good. Keep it up, don't stop." **he continued doing this for about 10 minutes, switching from one breast to another every now and than. "Ahhhh Naru-kun, I am cummin cummin! AHHHHHH!" she screamed and came all over his hand. Naruto released her now hard nipple from his mouth, put his head between her legs and started licking all of her juices. He than sat up and locked his lips with hers in heated kiss.

"You taste delicious yourself." he said with perverted foxy grin. "Now enough foreplay, lets get to the main course" but he noticed her nervous look, and immediately understood what was wrong.

"Hime, are you a virgin?" she just looked at him, with a bit of sadness evident on her face and answered.

"**Yes I am. You know, me being demon and all, nobody wants to be with 'filthy demon whore'. That's why I wanted you to be my mate. I never really had one, hell nobody even showed me a little bit of kindness that you did." **by the time she finished, tear threatened to fall from her eye. Naruto just gently kissed her, in loving manner.

"Akane, look at me. I don't care that you a demon, I told you and I will tell you again: I will always love you no matter what!" he said with kind smile. She smiled back at him, and kissed him one more time.

"OK now are you ready? It will hurt for a little while, so bare with me ok?" she just nodded at him.

He positioned his member in front of her entrance, and started slowly pushing it in. When tip of his cock his her hymen, he looked at her, as if asking her for permission. She just gave him a silent nod. He pushed back a bit, and than with one thrust, shoved all his length inside of her, successfully breaking her hymen, and even as far as entering all the way into her womb. Akane almost screamed in pain, but was silenced by Naruto's lips. They just stayed like that, not moving. After about 5 minutes of staying like that, she gave him 1 more nod, encouraging him to continue. He pushed hips back, taking out almost his entire dick, leaving only 1 inch inside. And than again he thrust back, all the way inside her womb. He started going at slow pace at first, but in several minutes, there were already loud moans coming from strongest Bijū herself.

"**Ohh my god! This feels so good! Faster Naru-kun, faster, harder!" **she almost shouted in between her moans. He happily obligated complied, wanting to give as much pleasure to his lover as he could. When he picked up his pace, she started moaning louder and calling his name all the while. After about 5 minutes, Naruto thrusting in and out, at inhuman speed. **"OH GOD OH GOD! MORE MORE! DON'T STOP NARUTO, KEEP FUCKING ME HARDER. YES! YES! I AM FEELING LIKE MY PUSSY IS ON FIRE! AHH!" **His only response was grunt. "Uhm...Akane, you are so tight, I don't think I can hold it much longer. I am cummin!" She just wrapped her around him, and pushed their bodies against each other. **"I gonna cum too! Come on Naru-kun, lets come together." **she cried in pleasure. Next second they came with loud scream. Naruto unleashing almost gallon of his cum into her womb, while her juices coated his twitching cock. Than happened something unexpected(for Naruto atleast)- he bit her on the shoulder, as she did the same. On each of their shoulders appeared red tattoo of fox's just dropped to the bed, next to each other panting, sweating, smiling and looking at each other. After about 5 minutes, Akane noticed something very interesting – his dick was once again hard as rock. She just got wide eyed and looking lustfully at her lover. "Ready for round 2 Hime?" he asked huskily. Instead of answering, she just jumped on top of him. And for the next 10 hours, Konoha could hear screams,cries,moans and grunts of pleasure.

**(A/N: For all the horn-dogs out there – LEMON ENDS HERE! Ps.: I won't write something like Lemon alert, in the future. Simply 'cause I'm too lazy XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>= Next day – Namikaze mansion =<strong>

Anko and Kurenai just got back from their C-rank mission, and wanted to see Naruto. They came 2 days ago to say their good-bye's but he wasn't home, and they got worried and decided to check on him after their mission is done. When they entered the house, they started thinking where he could be. In the end, they decided to check the bedroom.

When they opened door to master bedroom, where Naruto was suppose to sleep, smell of sweat and sex assaulted their noses. They looked at the bed, and spotted 2 figures lying there _naked_. They were doing perfect imitation of a gaping fish.

"NARUTO!" they both screamed at the same time, causing Naruto to wake up.

"Wha? Anko? Kurenai? What are you doing here girls?" he asked, still not fully awake.

"What the fuck do you mean – 'what are you doing here?', we came to check up on you, 'cause we were worried about you. And here you are, cheating on us, not even a day after our relationship started." stated angry Anko, while Kurenai was still trying to get over her shock.

"What? I never cheated on anyone!" he understood what they were talking about, when he heard low groan next him. "Oh this *points to Akane*? This is Akane. Don't you remember? I introduced not so long ago."

When he said that, they got a bit better view of the person who lying next to Naruto, just to experience shock one more time. Now it was Kurenai who got over her shock first. "What the hell? Last time we met, she was in your gut." said with confused expression on her face.

"Yeah well...I've got her out of there yesterday. So now we all can be together!" he said happily.

Anko and Kerenai just sighed and looked at him smiling. "Okay girls, come here both of you so I could give you good morning kiss" said Naruto with foxy grin. They immediately ran over to Naruto, and sat on the bed, as he kissed them both lovingly and hugged them.

"Girls, what time is it?" he asked when he spotted sun-rays coming from the window.

"Let's see...its about 2:00 PM" answered Kurenai while nuzzling to his neck. He just whistled when he heard that, amazed of the fact of how long he slept.

He than started stretching, but felt 2 hands being wrapped around his torso and head resting on his shoulder. **"Good morning Naru-kun *kisses Naruto on the cheeck*, hey there girls" **Akane greeted them. Naruto smiled and gave her peck on the lips, while 2 newcomers greeted her with "Hey" and "Yo".

"Girls, are you all hungry?"

"Yeah, we didn't get to eat anything while on the mission, and first thing we did after we came back, was coming here." answered Anko while patting her belly.

"Than how about I take you girls out for a date?" he suggested with his usual foxy grin.

His mate and 2 soon-to-be mates squealed with delight and tackled him to the bed. "I take it, that's a 'Yes'?"

"Yes/**yes**" all the of them cried at the same time and giggled.

"Than I and Akane will go take a shower. Kure-chan can read some scrolls on genjutsu, and Anko-chan can read about positions and stuff while we will clean ourself. Oh and Aka-chan, we will go to separate bathrooms, because if will go together it will take _much more_ time then needed." Akane just pouted making cute face, that Naruto wouldn't be able to resist if he would be still looking at her.

About 20 minutes later, Akane and Naruto came down to the living room, and spotted Kurenai and Anko sitting on the couch and talking.

"So do you girls decided where you want to go?"

Anko instantly shot up from couch and shouted "DANGO SHOP!"

"Anybody got any objections?" asked Naruto, glancing from Kurenai to Akane.

"Nope"

"**Not at all"**

"Than lets go!" cried out Anko and jumped onto Naruto's back, wrapping her legs around his torso, and arms around his neck. "Come on! You're gonna give me a ride! WOOO!" said Anko in childish voice while still hugging her boyfriend. Kurenai just shook her head at the scene, and Akane just laughed at them.

Naruto chuckled but didn't argue."Than hold on tight. Naruto express is started moving in 2 minutes toward the 'Dango shop'" he announced. Girls just giggle, and Anko started rubbing her cheeck against his.

* * *

><p><strong>= Dango shop =<strong>

Naruto and girls just finished their dango, when Naruto saw 2 men approaching them. He decided to wait and see what they wanted. When they got closer, he recognized them. They were Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi, both Jōnin rank ninja.

"Hey there Anko, Kurenai. Can we have a moment with you two?" Kakashi asked

"If you have something to say, you can say it here. I don't have any secrets from my friends." answered Kurenai with a slight frown, already knowing what they wanted to talk about with them. Kakashi and Asuma just eyes Akane and Naruto suspiciously, but started talking nonetheless.

"Well you see, me and Kakashi here, wanted to ask you if you wanted to have a dinner with us. You know...Anko with Kakashi and Kurenai with me." asked nervous Asuma. While this was going on, Naruto was just watching with amusement from the side line. When Asuma finished his already unsuccessful attempt to get a date, Naruto started chuckled lightly.

Anko was about to tell them to fuck out of here, but was interrupted by Kakashi who caught sounds of Naruto's chuckling. "Hey what's so funny? And who are you?"

"Oh me? I am just random,handsome, red-headed civilian. And the funny thing is that you are kind of a late." Answered Naruto with shit eating grin.

"What do you mean I am late?" asked slightly angry Kakashi.

"Not you, both of you." answered Naruto, while holding back, to not to laugh at the faces that both men were making.

"How can you be so sure that we are late huh?" now it was Asuma that asked with irritated tone.

"How you say? Easy! Because I am their boyfriend" said Naruto with his happy-go-lucky attitude, smiling all the while. And watching in amusement as they were gaping like a fish.

"What do you mean you are their boyfriend? You can't have 2 girlfriends!" said Kakashi like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Hmm...you're right I don't...i actually have 3" answered Naruto. By this point Naruto was laughing his ass off, as they almost fell over when they heard that he had 3 girlfriends.

"H-How...?" Kakashi asked, almost begging for answer.

"You want to know how? OK I tell ya', but you shouldn't tell anybody else ok?" both Kakashi and Asuma just nodded and leaned closer.

"Answer is...I am just that awesome!" shouted Naruto and started laughing and their gobsmacked expressions.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, even though I don't know your names. Good luck next time! Bye-Bye!" said Naruto with the smile that was threatening to split his face in half, if it grew slightly bigger. When both Asuma and Kakashi left, grunting something about 'lucky red-headed bastards', Naruto and girls started to laugh hysterically. Surprisingly enough, loudest of all them was Kurenai. When Naruto asked why she was laughing so hard, Kurenai didn't say anything, but kissed his passionately on the lips, and just said "Thanks". Naruto could have swore that he heard cries of "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" from almost every male in the bar, when Kurenai kissed him, but he paid no mind to it.

* * *

><p><strong>= 2 years later – Training ground in Namikaze mansion =<strong>

It has been 2 years since his first date with Kurenai, Anko and Akane. His appearance didn't just. Only visible change was his clothing. He now wore crimson muscle T-shirt, ANBU style black pants with 2 orange lines on each side, black boots with wide orange line on them, and black coat with red flames on the bottom of it and picture of Kyūbi on the back with Kanji for 'Mealstorm'(Naruto) and 'Namikaze' underneath it, written in bright red color. Also there is big white kanji for 'Death' and 'Demon' on top of the Kyūbi.

His skills also improved. His taijutsu, which was **J****ū****ken**, was even better then Hiashi's. All thanks to his clones and new moves that he created for this style.

His ninjutsu was of course off the charts. He managed to master every element, in 2 days each. Thanks to excellent chakra control and of course his shitload of clones. He actually now could create more than 12000 clones, which surprised even Akane. He now knew every jutsu that you could find in Konoha, for any element. He also mastered several sub-elements, such as – **Mokuton**(Wood release), **Y****ō****ton**(Lava release), **Futton**(Boil release), **Ranton**(Storm release). He even managed to master **Jinton**(Dust release), but it took him whole 6 month, just to successfully channel **Jinton** chakra through his body. Unfortunately, he knew only **Mokuton** jutsus from all of the sub-elements, and this is only thanks to Senju library. He even created several jutsus for each sub-element, except for **Jinton** because he had absolutely no idea how to use it. But Akane told him that, there were masters of this sub-element in Tsuchi no Kuni(Land of Earth), and he could just go there and learn from master himself, or he could just steal scrolls for it, either way works for him. Speaking of Senju, he found scroll that apparently Tsunade left before she left the village. In that scroll was explained principles of using her super strength. He of course mastered it in no time, but he only could use it with human chakra.

His chakra control improved drastically. He now had about mid-Jōnin level control over his yōki, and thus he had Elit- Jōnin level control over his hanyō chakra. He could now enter 7 tailed form, without loosing control. But Akane told him, not to use his yōki, before he reached same amount of control as he has over his human chakra.

And his genjutsu...well, lets say that you better not fuck with his genjutsu, whoever you are.

His sealing skills long surpassed that of Yondaime's. He even managed to master **Hirashin no Jutsu**. Now he had **Hirashin** seals all over Konoha. He also had 'Gravity seal' and 'Chakra suppressing seal'. Bastard even somehow managed to elemental **Rasengan**for every element. And surprisingly enough, even **Jinton**. And in all honesty, **Jinton Rasengan** was his favorite one so far.

Along with training, his relationship also progressed pretty good. He now had 3 hot mates, and ofcourse introduced to wonders of threesomes and foursomes, where he again proved that possibilities of **Kage Bunshin** are really endless. _'Good times...good times. I almost don't want to leave' _he thought to himself.

Just this morning he found out that Hiruzen along with Danzō, Koharu and Homura gave Itachi mission to execute his entire clan, tomorrow at midnight. He sighed at the thought of what his friend had to do.

"Oi Hime, what do you about all this clan execution thing?" he asked Akane that was sitting not so far from him, watching how his training was going.

"**I think its perfect opportunity to get the fuck out of here. And we can even recruit Itachi as out spy and ally, if we play our cards right."**

"Hmmm...good idea, but where will we go to?"

"**Do you remember that about 2 weeks ago, messenger from Kiri came here, asking for help in civil war. We can go there and help them out. You will gain more allies to your side, and you need some battle experience. And if I remember correctly, there was 3 tailed jinchūriki in Kiri." **Naruto perked up at thought of meeting 1 more jinchūriki.

"Guess your right..._again._ *Sigh* Well than lets spend this day saying our special 'good-byes' to our mates ne?" Akane and Naruto instantly had huge perverted grins plastered on their faces.

And with that thought in mind, they started preparations for 'Bye-bye Konoha' operation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**AAAAAAAAAAAANND CUT! **

**So here it is – chapter 3! For all of you that are not happy that I didn't update sooner, know that I back to my home like 3 days ago. If somebody is wondering WTF I was doing all this time...well, me and my _good_ friend( who is girl btw) were practicing jutsus out of town, where I didn't have my pc T_T. I would say that I am sorry, but I am not. I had one hell of a time. Anyway...its enough about me.**

**I am trying to make chapters kinda balanced between relationships, fights, training and shit. So this chap was mostly about his mates and stuff 'cuz last one was mostly his trainig. Oh and I even managed to write little lemon scene (hope you liked it. It was my first attempt to write lemon, and I think I failed miserably.). Also I don't think, I will be writing chapters that are less than 4K words.**

**And on the side note. While I was out of town, I got ideas for 2 new stories. **

**1st – Time-travel fic, strong Naruto(maybe a bit god-like) and pairing will be Naruto/Kushina/Mikoto/Tsume.**

**2nd – Naruto/Bleach crossover, Hollow+Shinigami Naruto, pairing will be Naruto/Yoruichi/Halibel.**

**So yah, this is it. If somebody has any questions/ suggestions or simply wants to tell me how awesome I am^_^, please do so in reviews. Oh and tell me what do you think about 2 new stories that I am going to write. Tell me if you are exited or if you just dont give a shit, either way works. **

**P.S: I am really impressed so far with ya guys, I didn't have even 1 guy who flamed me.(now don't be an ass, and don't start flaming just 'cuz I said not to. XD), so thank you :D**

**See ya next time ladies and gentlemen. Ja ne. **


	4. Finally out! Way to Kiri and WTF?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but certain gay-pedophile owns certain duck haired avenger...in fact I think they are doing 'it' at the moment ….eww**

"In your face!" normal speech

_'The hell is that?' _thoughts

"**Rawr! I am gonna destroy everythi...ooh is that a cookie?" Demon/Summon speech**

_**'I wonder if I could swallow it all...god, that sounds so wrong' **_**Demon/Summon thoughts**

"**Wind release:Great breakthrough"** Jutsus

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Finally out! Way to Kiri and WTF?.<strong>

**= Uchiha estate – 11:50 PM =**

Naruto was sitting on the tree branch, inside the Uchinha district, waiting for Itachi to come and carry on with his mission. He didn't have to wait long. In about 5 minutes, at the gates of Uchiha district, stood one and only Itachi Uchiha in black ANBU uniform. It didn't take long for Itachi to kill guards, and start killing people that were sleeping peacefully inside their houses. Naruto was carefully watching from the side all the time. He honestly didn't even a bit for Uchiha clan.

He than remembered how members of the Uchiha clan tried to kill his **Y****ō****ki Bunshin.** But of course they failed to do so. On the night before his birthday, he pumped almost 1 tail worth of yōki into his clone. So only way they could have killed his clone, was by beheading him. But they still managed to use couple of **Katon**jutsus, before Hokage arrived. And worst of all, was fact that there was Dog masked ANBU watching everything, and he didn't even move a muscle.

Despite painful memories, Naruto just silently continued to watch Itachi kill every single person that he came across. When Naruto saw Itachi entering clan head's house, he suddenly froze. He just remembered that there indeed was certain Uchiha who he cared for. This certain Uchiha happened to be Itachi's mother – Mikoto Uchiha. That moment Naruto was assaulted with memories from couple of years ago. How Mikoto helped him, when nobody else would. How she played with him, when nobody would. And how she would buy food for him, when nobody would sell it to him. _'I need to save her'._

With new found resolve, he jumped down from the tree, and followed Itachi into the house. When he entered the house, he saw Fugaku Uchiha – head of the Uchiha clan _'Now he's ex-clan head, hehe...', _lying dead on floor, in front of the horrified Mikoto, who was looking at her eldest son. Itachi raised his wakizashi at his mother, preparing to grant her fast death.

Just as he was about to slash through her skin, his weapon stopped half way through, it stopped as if it hit invisible wall. He raising his head, and found himself staring at 2 very strange and powerful looking eyes. And than he heard 2 words, coming out from stranger's mouth, almost as if he was whispering something, only for him. **Shinra Tensei**. With those 2 words, he found himself flying backward and hitting a wall...hard. He hurried back to his feet, but when he looked around, he saw that there was nobody but his and corpse. He was about to head out to search for his mother, when he heard scream from outside, and decided against it.

* * *

><p><strong>= 15 minutes later – outside Uchiha walls =<strong>

Itachi just finished tort...guiding his little brother, and was about to escape from Konoha, when he sensed presence behind him. When he turned around, he saw familiar black and white eyes looking at him. And than he heard 1 word that caused his blood to run cold – **Tsukuyomi.**

Surprisingly enough, he found himself sitting on the sofa, with cup of tea on the table in front of him.

"Hey there Itachi, long time no see." Itachi looked up to see who was talking, and spotted same man that prevented him from killing his mother no so long ago, sitting infont of him on identical sofa.

"Who are you, and why you didn't let me kill her?" asked Itachi, with his emotionless voice.

"Oh? You don't know who I am Itachi-san? How about I give you a clue?" Naruto rose up from sofa, looked at Itachi, and smirked. He than started changing into his 8 year old self.

"I am next Hokage and best ninja that there is! Dattebayo!" shouted Naruto in childish voice. And than changed back to his 'original' form.

Itachi just sat there dumbstruck, trying to proceed in his mind, what just happened. After several minutes of just staring at Naruto, Itachi started speaking in shaky voice. " N-Naruto? Is that really you? B-But h-h-how?"

Naruto just flashed him his foxy grin and chuckled lightly. " Come on Itachi-san, you didn't actually believe that jinchūriki, holding strongest demon, would be some loudmouth idiot, wearing orange jumpsuit and screaming about becoming Hokage, now did you? And for you final question – how? Its simple – its one of the abilities that I gained, when I became a demon."

"What do you mean 'became a demon'? Jinchūriki aren't suppose to be demons"

"True true. But who said that I am one?" he again started chuckling. A bit evilly this time...

"Are you saying that Kyūbi is released from the seal?" asked Itachi, almost panicking.

"Yep she is. I couldn't hold my mate inside of me forever, now could I?" And that moment, something clicked in Itachi's mind.

"That red-head that was always on a dates with you, Anko and Kurenai. She is the Kyūbi, isn't she?"

"Ding!Ding!Ding! We have a winner! They don't call you a genius for nothing after all. Yes she is, and don't worry. We won't be running around and destroying hidden villages or some shit like that...Maybe Konoha, but later."

"Okay than why did you bring me here?"

"Now that's a question that I've waiting for you to ask. I actually want you to be my spy. You might ask what is it for you. If you will work for me, than you will have my protection, and later on I will give you new life, better that you had in Konoha. So what do you say?" Itachi stayed silent for 10 minutes, thinking about what Naruto said.

"I...accept your offer. But what about my mother?"

"Don't worry about her, I will take her with me. I am actually saying bye-bye to our village, for a little while. So she will be with me, while I am on my journey." said Naruto with kind smile.

"Okay. Good." said Itachi with his now again emotionless voice.

"First thing that I want you to do, is to join this criminal organization, that was formed not so long ago. And I want to report every month about their moves."

"Okay but how do I do it?"

"Ohh its quiet easy. You just need this." and with that said, he took three-pronged kunai, from his kunai holder, that was on the back of his belt.

Itachi eyes widened slightly when he saw that weapon."Don't tell me that you know how to use **Hirashin**. "

"No no no no. I don't know how to use it...I am master of it" said blonde with insane smile on his face.

"Now enough talk, I have to go, places to see, people to meet, girls to get laid with. So I see you around. Oh and its a shame that you didn't kill your brother. He's just spoiled brat and a lot like his father." and with said said, everything vanished, and Itachi found himself back in read world. He sighed heavily, and started running from Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>= 10 miles from Konoha – with Akane =<strong>

Not so far away from Konoha, in some random clearing, was sitting bored Akane, watching unconscious Mikoto laying beside her. Than she heard someone appearing from behind her. When she sat up and turned around, she found herself kissing her mate.

"Hey there, did everything go well?" asked panting Akane, after they parted.

"Yep. Couldn't have been better."

"So what do we do with her?" she asked and pointed at still sleeping Uchiha.

"I promised Itachi that I will take her with me, and protect her. And after all, it would be good way to repay her for everything she did for me. If I left her back in Konoha, they would have turn her into breeding factory, to produce as many oh-so-great Uchihas as possible." he said with disgust evident in his voice.

*Sigh* "I already miss our mates you know?" said a bit depressed Akane.

"Oh come on! Cheer up Hime. And after all, did you forgot that I put the **Hirashin** seal in them, and even left my special kunias. So we can visit them whenever we want, and they can call us if something bad happens."

"I know I know. But I still miss them..."

"Enough with depressing thoughts! If I remember correctly, we agreed that you would choose what road we will go by, to Kiri." he said cheerfully with huge smile.

Akane immediately perked up, and showed smile of her own. "Lets go to Tanzaku Gai, and than to Nami no Kuni, and from there we will take a ship to Kiri."

"Sounds good" he than knelt down, picked up still sleeping Mikoto, and threw her over his sholder. "Than off we go!" he cheered. Akane just smiled at her mate's antics and followed him. And with that they started their journey to the Kirigakure no Sato.

* * *

><p><strong>= 3 days later – Nami no Kuni =<strong>

Naruto, Akane and Mikoto just entered Nami no Kuni about 10 minutes ago. They could of course be there a lot faster, but thanks to Akane and Mikoto wanting to get their 'girl time', they stayed 1 more day in Tanzaku Gai. Mainly what this so called 'girl time' involved, was shopping and...yep just shopping.

And speaking about Mikoto – when she awoke, she was confused as hell as to what was going on. Than she started crying like no tomorrow, when she remembered all the things that happened to her and her clan. Naruto ofcourse tried to comfort her best he could. It resulted as Mikoto crying to his shoulder about 2 hours, before falling asleep in Naruto's arms.

When she woke up again, she was a bit calmer then before, so Akane and Naruto explained what happened exactly. Naruto could still remember clearly how it all went.

* * *

><p><strong>= Flashback =<strong>

"_...and than I saved you, and we got out of Konoha." Naruto finished his 1 hour long speech._

"_So let me get this straight – you *points at Naruto* are Naruto Uzumaki, little boy that I was helping to buy food, and was playing with. And you *points at Akane* are Kyūbi no Yōko, THE most powerful demon that attacked Konoha 8 years ago. And you guys are together..._

_And if it wasn't enough...Hokage, Danzō, Homura and Koharu ordered my son to kill entire clan, because my idiot of a husband planned to take over the Konoha. But Naruto wanted to repay me for all the good things I did for him, so he saved me and now protecting me..." Mikoto said with a heavy sigh at the end._

_Now Naruto and Akane were expecting many things to happen, but what she did next, was totally unexpected for either of them._

_She started smiling like mad-ma..err..woman, fist pumped the air, and screamed. " HA! Take that mothefcuker! I told you that your shit-eating plan would fail, and you would be fucked upside down by Hokage and the council. Hahaha...HAHAHAHA...MWAHAHAHAH!" after about 5 minutes she calmed down, and they tried to find out why exactly such an ...unexpected reaction. _

"_Erm...not to be rude or anything...but what the fuck?" _

"_What? You were expecting for me to start screaming about lost love and shit? HA! I hate that damn clan and almost every member of it. I didn't love that pig of a husband that I had, much less spread my legs for him. It was damned arranged marriage. All I cried about was how my son's life would now turn out, that he is missing-nin. Talking about son...what do you think Sasuke's life will be like without me?"_

"_If I know Konoha's council well enough, than they probably will be worshiping him like no tomorrow, because he is last of his clan, and has **Sharingan**. Or at the very least, he will." Said Naruto with voice that showed his absolute disgust for Konoha._

"_Well I guess I don't have many options left, so my only choice is to follow you." ' _Maybe I even will be able to hook up with this hottie. He looks good, he is kind, he is powerful, and he saved my life...Kami, I think I am in love.._ ' _

_But Akane's voice, brought her back to reality, from her daydreaming state.** "Okay than! Lets get going, there are so many places that I want to see, so many things that I want to buy"**_

* * *

><p><strong>= Flashback – End =<strong>

"This place looks like shit..." said Naruto as he looked around the city. It was literally dump. Starving people, trash, all kind of left over and even more.

"**Maybe we should help out a little bit. What do you think ?"**

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. First thing we need to do, is to find out what happened here." said Naruto.

"Than me and Aka-chan will ask people in stores, right?" Mikoto looked at Akane with glint in her eyes, that was perfectly reflected by Akane.

*Sigh* "How much?" asked Naruto, already knowing what was coming next.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mikoto with innocent-puppy-dog eyes.

Naruto tried not to fall for that, but failed miserably. He just took out his purse and opened it, ready to give money for their 'investigation'. "Okay okay...i know that you're just gonna go buy all kind of things. And in the end you will just forget, why you went there anyway."

Naruto pretty much knew what his mate would do, and in past couple of days he learned that Mikoto had almost same personality as Akane. If not for difference between appearance, you could have mistaken them for sisters. Hell, they became best friends after only 1 day of knowing each other. He was kinda glad that his red-headed mate found good friend, but on the other hand, he now had to deal with 2 girls that were acting like little school girls.

Akane just stared at his opened purse for a while and than said **"Seeing as you so generously offered us some money for shopping, we can't refuse it, now can we? I think we will take...hmmm.." **she than snatched his purse and grinned. **"Yep, that will be enough I think. Thanks dear." **she pecked him on the lips, and run off with Mikoto.

"I will be in the hotel, go there when you finish." shouts of 'Okay' was their answer.

Naruto just stood there, watching them running as fast as they could to buy everything they could... He just sighed and started crying anime tears. But than he looked around. When he couldn't detect anybody, he started laughing like a mad-man for couple of minutes. When his insane laughter died down, he took second purse from him coat and grinned.

"Its good that I decided to save some money. At least there was something useful that I learned, while being in Tanzaku Gai."

* * *

><p><strong>= 4 hours later =<strong>

Naruto was now sitting at the local bar, trying to find more information about the Wave country. In past 4 hours, he only found out that some businessman – Gato, hired some thugs to scare citizens, and blocked all trade roads, creating monopoly.

At the moment he was trying to spot thugs that people mentioned. And it seems that today was his lucky day. He saw beautiful red-head, her hair were reaching her waist, but unlike his dark-red, that were like blood, hers were bright red. She had very pretty face. If people were to ask, he would say that she was about 25 or so. And ofcourse pervert that he is, he immediately activated his dōjutsu, to look through her clothes. He almost got nosebleed. In Naruto's opinion, there was only 1 word that could describe her – perfection.

She was drinking sake, looking kinda sad, when group of thugs decided to have some 'fun' with her. They came near, and circled around her, blocking all possible ways to run. There was about 11 people in total.

"Hey there babe, wanna go have some fun?" said random thug, who appeared to be the boos of the group.

"Fuck off, I am not in the mood for the shit like you" she snapped back at him.

"Why you little bitch, we will teach you how to show proper respect." shouted same thug, and all remain ones cheered.

'Boss' of the thugs, clenched his fist and was about to hit her, when his arm came to stop. He looked to his right, to find none other then Naruto. "You know, if lady said no – it means no! So please remove yourself at once, before I do so to you." said Naruto in cold voice, that sent chills down their spines.

"HAH! What will you do if we won't back down huh? We outnumber you 11 on 1!" said some random thug from their group.

"Oh? You sure about that?" for a second nothing happened. But another second later, 10 thugs were on the ground, unconscious. And only conscious member of the group was held by Naruto's arm. Poor thug, didn't knew what to do. This guy just took out all of his men, in 1 second without moving.

"Please have mercy. We will go, just don't kill us please!" started begging scared thug.

"I give you 1 minute to leave. And take this trash with you." he pointed at the unconscious bandits.

When everything calmed down, Naruto sat beside beautiful red-head, ordered 2 bottles of sake, and started silently sipping from the bottle.

"You didn't have to do that you know? I already had it covered." she said, as she removed her hand from katana, that was hidden inside her cloack.

"I know. I saw you reaching for your blade, and decided to stop that, so it won't get ugly. I don't like meaningless killing, even trash if its trash like them."

"Well thanks...i guess."

"No problem" he turned to her and smiled brightly. But she still looked sad as she was not so long ago.

"Hey why you're so sad? What happened?" asked Naruto.

"I am sad because I lost my family long time ago, and pain is still here, and it won't go away. It's a long story..."

"I have all time in the world. _'literally. But she doesn't need to know that.' _So let's share stories along with some sake. You will tell me some of yours, and I will tell you some of mine. How's that sounds?" he asked with his foxy grin.

Woman actually smiled slightly, almost not noticeable for everyone except for Naruto. "Eh why not? Might as well kill some time together ne?" she said with a smirk.

And with that said, they started drinking, sharing stories, laughing, grieving and even crying at some point.

* * *

><p><strong>= Next morning =<strong>

"Ughh...fucking sun, I hate you!" this were exact same words that Naruto said first thing in the morning.

"Oww my had, whats going on? Where am I?" It wasn't his hotel room, and he just woke up with gigantic headache, without any memory of previous day. After nearly 5 minutes, he finally understood what was goin' on – he had a hangover. _'Oh shit! Now I remember. I was trying to find some info on this Gato person, I walked into the bar, gave that thugs some scare, and started drinking with that red-headed chick. Yep, we started talking about sad things, than we started talking about ninja things, than we started making out, that we – wait, making out? What the fuck?' _

His thoughts were interrupted by some noise. He looked around, and only than he noticed that he had some weight. He looked down and saw some red hair. _'Fuck! Please let it be not what I think it is.' _

"Hmmm...what time is it?" said that same girl that he met yesterday, all the while lying on his chest.

"I don't know! What I want to know is how the fuck we ended up...well like this!" he pointed his hands at their nude bodies. When he tried to move, he heard moan coming from the girl. He looked down and saw that his member was still inside her, and it already was erect!

"Uhm...stop moving. It feels good, but I have a fucking headache. And for Gods sake, be quiet." she hissed at him.

The second she finished her sentence, door opened and revealed 2 figures. Naruto looked at the direction of the door. When he saw who was standing there, he froze and his blood ran cold. There, leaning at the door frame, were Akane and Mikoto, glaring at him and the nude red-head.

"**So that's what you call information gathering honey?"** said Akane with sweet voice that promised a lot of _pain_. Naruto just gulped loudly.

"Sweetheart, it's not uhm...well it is, but-but...i-" by this point he was beyond nervous, he was shaking like a leaf on the wind.

"What's all the noise here? I asked you to shut up!" nude red-head hissed, as she adjusted herself on Naruto's member.

"**Who the fuck do you think you are bitch? Nobody asked yo-"** Akane rant was cut short by Mikoto.

"K-K-Kushina?" asked Mikoto, when she saw face of the sleepy red-head that was cuddling to the Naruto. This got instant attention of Naruto and Akane, while Mikoto just stood there, slack-jawed, frozen at the place, eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Wha-? Miko-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Kushina, now a bit more awake then before.

"Wait a minute! Kushina? Kushina Uzumaki?" _'Please don't say yes. It would be so awkward to explain why I am in the bed with my MOTHER! And my dick is still inside her! Please don't say. Please don't say. Please don't say.' _ But if Naruto knew something about Kami, he knew that Kami just loves to fuck with his life. So he pretty much already knew that his pleading wouldn't work one bit.

"Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself yet" Kushina giggle sheepishly. "I am Kushina Uzumaki, nice to meet you." she said as she cuddle more to Naruto, and started snoring loudly, apparently falling asleep.

Mikoto fainted, when she heard woman introducing hereself. Akane being herself, just fell to the floor laughing her ass off. And Naruto...well Naruto just sat there, with sleeping Kushina cuddling to him. He just couldn't move.

And about 10 minutes, Naruto got over his shock, and said 1 word that pretty much sums this situation perfectly.

"Motherfucker..." And of course being strong man that he is...he fainted...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Here is the chapter 4! Tell me what do you think. Ask questions, suggest anything you think would benefit this story. :D**

**Maybe this chap. wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but still I think I did not as bad as I expected. Anyway, sorry about late update but there were some problems with internet connection. And this guys just turned it off to fix that. So now whole street won't have any connection for atleast 4 days. **

**I finished this chap. like same day as assholes turned it off.**

**On the other hand – I started writing new story! I had like 4 choices as to which story to write.**

**1st – Time travel fic. where Naruto got sent back in time, when Kushina Uzumaki got accepted into the academy. Naruto would be kinda god like, with Rinnegan and shit.**

**2nd – Naruto/Bleach crossover. Where Naruto would get power of Primera espada – Coyote Start, accidentally when he stole the scroll. Along with Yourichi and Halibel to teach him how to fight, and many more things.**

**3rd – Where Naruto would be kicked out of the village, almost dead at the age of 6. Kisame would find him and choose him as his apprentice. Dark or maybe a bit evil, strong and smart( but not godlike) Naruto. And I haven't decided about pairing. I was thinking about Anko or Kurenai(or maybe both.). **

**4th – Naruto/Devil May Cry running from the villagers, he found some cave, and decided to hide there. There he would find Dante's legacy and much more. This will be DARK NARUTO! God like (or maybe I should say devil like kukukuku...). Here like in third one, I haven't made my decision about pairing.**

**1st one – I still need to work on some details, so its out of the question for a while.**

**2nd – same as 1st one.**

**3rd and 4th …..i had to choose as to which one I should write. So I decided to write both :D! So I will upload prologues for both stories, and I will see where I go from there ^_^.**

**P.S: couple of days ago, I bumped into this story. It's one of the best ones I ever had damn pleasure to read. Here is the link to that story : **

**.net/s/5526993/1/Everyone_has_darkness**

**So I see you guys when I see you :P**

**PP.S: Sorry if this chapter is not as long as others, but i promise that next one will be long ^_^**

**Ja na!**


	5. Women, midget and welcome to Kiri!

"Vodka!" Speech.

_'Is that thing alive?' Thoughts._

"**I'm gonna eat you! RAWR!" Demon/Summon speech.**

_**'I need to brush my fluffy tails' Demon/Summon thoughts.**_

**Wind Release: Wind Blade.** Jutsu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>= Short summary of the previous chapter =<strong>_

_Itachi killed everybody from Uchiha clan, except his brother – Sasuke and his mother – Mikoto(Naruto saved her). Naruto, Akane and Mikoto fled from Konoha, and are on their way to Kiri. They stopped in Wave country, and decided to help this country out. In the process of info gathering, Naruto got drunk and ended up making love to hot red-head, who he discovered, was his mother._

* * *

><p><strong>= Chapter 5 – Women, midget and welcome to Kiri! =<strong>

**= Around 2PM – Hotel room =**

Naruto woke up to the sounds of someone's arguing. He just groaned and opened his eyes, only to find 2 women arguing about something. He slowly sat up, to see what was going on. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. At the right side of the room were Akane and Mikoto, in heated argument about who-know-what. He than noticed that there was extra weight on the bed, and when he looked at the left corner of the bed,that he was sleeping in, he saw red-headed women, who had her back turned at him, and by the look of it, was unconscious. And that was the moment when memories of all events that happened to him, came flooding into his head.

"Oh Kami, fuck me upside down..." he said with blank expression. "Akane, Mikoto stop arguing and tell me what in the 9 levels of hell happened here!" almost screamed confused demon.

Both women turned around and looked at him for a minute, panting from earlier argument.

"**Hey Naru-kun, you're awake. For a moment I was worried there, when we couldn't wake you up" **Akane let out sigh of relief. **"As for what happened – well...it's kinda complicated."**

"I got all time in the world...literally" he quickly responded.

***Sigh*"Ok ok, here's what happened – when you fainted, and Kushina fell asleep, we – for lack of better words – detached her from you. When he woke her up, she thought that everything that happened was just a dream. But after about 5 minutes of me talking, and them *points at Kushina and Mikoto* just staring at each other, I convinced her that it wasn't a dream. So after that we started explaining everything to her. And when she _finally_ understood that she just had sex with her son...she pulled Hinata, and fainted. And here we are..."**

"I see...Wait! What were you girls arguing about, when I woke up?"

"**Ohh that.*gives Mikoto slight glare* Mikoto was just got angry because I was a little bit harsh with her *points her thumb at Kushina*."**

"A little bit harsh? A LITTLE BIT HARSH? You threatened to skin her alive, stuff her with explosive clay, and detonate all of that clay while screaming "**ART IS A BANG!**" for fuck's sake!" shouted angry Mikoto, clenching her fists.

"**So what? I should have all rights to do so! She left Naruto in that hellhole, all alone while she was doing god-knows-what! And you're telling me that I was harsh?" **said with angry voice, that promised a lot of blood.

Mikoto was about respond back, when Naruto stopped her by rising his hand. "Stop! This is going nowhere, I don't want to see you fighting ok? Now Akane – I remember she said something about dead family, so maybe she thought I was dead or something. So lets just wait and ask her why she left me there. Mikoto – Akane didn't know anything, so she assumed the worst. And she did it because she cares about me." He smiled softly as he finished talking, making both women smile back. "Now lets wake her up, and solve this awkward situation that we got here." said Naruto.

First they tried to shake her a softly, but it proved to be useless. By this time, Akane already got irritated, so she tried to slap her,to wake her up. But before she could do it, Mikoto's hand caught hers.

"Easy Aka-chan, easy. I know how to deal with her" she said with almost not visible evil smirk, that Uchihas were famous for. This ofcourse didn't go unnoticed by pair of red-heads.

Mikoto knelt down to Kushina's level, and her mouth was inches away from her ear. And she started whispering to her softly, so nobody expect sleeping beauty could hear her. "Kushi-chan, wake up. Somebody just stole your ramen." And quickly backed off from her. Naruto and Akane just eyed Mikoto, wondering what she just said, but Mikoto only flashed them evil grin, that sent chills down their spines, and raised her right hand. She had thumb,index and middle fingers out, and remaining 2 folded. She started slowly folding each finger, starting from middle, than index, and the moment she folded her thumb, there was mighty roar coming from Kushina's direction. Naruto and his mate turned around just in time to avoid vertical swing from Kushina's sword, that she got from...somewhere.

"WHO IS THE MOTHEFUCKER THAT STOLE MY RAMEN? I'M GONNA CUT HIS BALLS OFF, THAN SLICE THEM TO TINY PIECES AND RUB THEM INTO HIS ASS!"screamed enraged woman, who's face turned same color as her hair from anger. She also had her sword pointed at them.

"**Well...about 'motherfucker' part – you can talk with him *point at Naruto*. And no, sorry we don't have ramen." **as soon Akane finished her sentence, she and Mikoto fell to the ground laughing their asses off.

"Akane! What the hell? That's not funny!" Naruto shouted while giving her look that screamed 'Betrayal'.

"**Oh hell yeah it is!" **she somehow managed to respond, holding her laughter for a little while.

While they Uchiha and demoness were laughing like no tomorrow, and Naruto didn't know what to do and just stared at them with angry, they all missed blank face that Kushina was giving them.

"So it wasn't a dream?" asked Kushina timidly. But luckily or unluckily, depending from what point of view you were seeing it, everybody in the room heard that.

"**If you're asking about ramen part – than yes, it was a dream. And if you're asking about the part where you were riding his magnificent dick, like bitch in heat – than no, it wasn't a dream."**

Everybody in the room, just stared at each other for a whole minute, without saying a word, not showing any emotions at all...

Seeing as nobody wanted to speak, Naruto decided to break the silence, by what he thought, was the most logical thing to say in this situation. "Uhm...Hi...mom..."

After another minute of silence, Kushina spoke up."So everything that they *looks toward Akane and Mikoto* told me was truth? About Kyūbi, and that _she_ is in this room, and not only that but even the fact that my _son-"_

"**Technically he is your former son" **Akane interrupted. Kushina just glared at her, and if looks could kill, Akane would be no more.

"that my _former son_ is demon, and that I just had sex with him! _'And it was my best! NO! Bad Kushi,BAD! No dirty thoughts about your son and his big, fat, juicy, hard...NOOOO! Mustn't think about dicks...but he has so huge -NO! AHHHH! CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT DICKS!'_

Meanwhile other people in the room, were starting to freak out. First she started to letting out perverted giggle, than her face hardened, as if denying something, after that she started drooling like child in candy store, than it was mix of all 3, and finally her face showed frustration. While they were watching her, various thoughts were running through their minds.

Akane was thinking along the lines _'_**_Did she finally snap? Or is she on drugs? OMG! What if she has AIDS? My poor Naru-kun's dick...Mhhmm Naru-kun's dick.' _**and started drooling herself.

Naruto's only thoughts were _'What the fuck? Is it her time of the month?'_

But Mikoto knew what was going on all too well. _'*Sigh* I know that look, It's the same look that she had when she stated dating Minato. She starts thinking about sex, but than trying to deny it, and it just getting worse every second. I remember once when she had that face, and Minato came and said "Hi". She yelled "I don't think about DICKS!" and kicked him in the nuts. Poor guy, he wasn't able to walk straight for weeks. I better snap her out of it, or same thing might happen to Naruto-kun, and we don't want that to happen, now do we? No we don't! I still need to get him for myself, and when I do, I want him to be able to satisfy me, so I better save him.'_

"Kushi-chan! Relax and tell us everything that happened after you gave birth to Naruto, before Akane tries to kill you _again_" This snapped her from her, rather inappropriate thoughts.

"Yeah Kushina, Mikoto is right. Let's just sit and try to understand how each of us got dragged into this. You already know mine, Akane's and Mikoto's history, so now is your turn tell us what happened to you. And based and your story, we will decide what to do next." said Naruto as he sat down on the bed, beside Kushina, and facing Akane and Mikoto.

Kushina felt little nervous when every pair of eyes turned and stared intensely at her. "O-Okay. First thing you all need to know about me, is that I thought that my son died soon after he was born. I know that I should have checked if it was true or not, but I just gave birth, and I was weak mentally and physically. And when Sarutobi came and said that my husban and son, the only family I had, died while sealing Kyūbi...it was just too much, I couldn't take it. I didn't even stayed there to recover, I just took off and ran as far as I could, not knowing where I am going or where I would end up. All this years I was just traveling around the elemental countries, and collecting some bounties on missing-nins, or simply training to improve my skills. Hell, I haven't even gotten laid in about 9 years *chuckles uneasy*. And in all honesty Naruto, if only I knew that you were alive, I would come in Konoha kill every single person, and get you out of there. For what it worth...i am sorry, really sorry." she couldn't hold herself anymore, and started crying. For Naruto it was very unique sight, because he never got to see person with so many mixed emotions. There were tears of happiness because she finally met her son, there were tears of regret for not taking care of him, but mostly there were tears of guilt.

Naruto seeing that woman infront of him was breaking down, hugged her, and held her close, while whispering soothing words like 'Its okay' and 'Everything is going to be alright'. After couple minutes of crying into her new lover's chest, Kushina calmed down somewhat.

Naruto brought his mouth near her ear and whispered softly. "I am here now ok? We can find old monkey, and kill him together alright? But for now...lets just get to know each other better. I doubt that after last night, we could share mother-son relationship, but lets atleast _try_ to be together. What do you say?" with that said, he backed away a little bit, and looked her straight in the eyes, smiling softly.

Kushina for her part was thinking about what her _ex-_son suggested. She didn't know what to say. She herself knew that he wouldn't view her as a mother, but she didn't want to betray Minato. But on the other hand, she wanted to be happy as well, she was tired of always running and being alone. She just couldn't make her decision on the matter. But when he pulled back, and looked straight into her eyes, all doubts instantly vanished from her head. She gave him silent nod, agreeing with decision to atleast _try _to form some sort of relationship.

"Great! See, everything can be solved peacefully, if you just try even a little bit. And now that this problem is out of the way, we can solve another one, main reason why we are still here – to kill Gatō. And despite events that happened last night, I still managed to get info on him, specifically – his whereabouts, number of hired people and that there are only thugs, and no ninjas at all."

"**That's good. So when will we strike?" **

"First I will go out and check if all this info is indeed true, and try to come up with some plan. And you will stay here, and get to know each other, Kami knows you need it..." he said, and was stood up, waiting for their reaction.

Mikoto was happy that she could catch up with her old friend, and for Akane it was chance to bond with new mate. **'_Wait mate? I can clearly smell that he marked her...but how...'_**

"**Wait! There is another thing I just realized!"** said red-headed kitsune.

Naruto, Mikoto and Kushina gave her look that clearly said 'confusion' and 'curiosity'.

"**Naru-kun, you marked her! Look for marking and you will see." **

Naruto's eyes widened, and in another instant he was over Kushina, and looking at her shoulder with disbelief.

"What? What is this mark that you guys talking about? Is it something bad?" asked Kushina with slight frown on her face.

"Uhm...well you see...basically what 'Mate mark' is – it sort of a seal that binds us together, and if I am right, you are now half-demon and you're immortal..." answered Naruto, as he started chuckling nervously at the end. "Errrrm...welcome to the family?" he said with best smile he could make out, but it awfully looked like sadistic one.

"Ohh...not bad...but you're sound like it wasn't suppose to be there." was Kushina's only response.

"**It isn't actually. You see, you can mark only those people who you truly love and vise-versa. But he just met yesterday, that's why I thought that it would be just sex. But you guys actually mated, so just...wow. Oh and you better look in the mirror, when you became half-demon, you went back to your 20's. Basically what I am saying is – you're now around 20-22 or so." **said Akane, while pointing to her face.

Kushina darted from the room, and into the bathroom, in the matter of second. When she returned, her face was blank...as blank as hyper red-head's face can be.

"Anyway girls, I'm gonna go and see if all the information that we gathered is indeed correct. If it is, than we _are_ going to attack Gatō, Kushina included, and if not – I will come back, and we can talk about anything you want. And while I am away, try to get to know each other, or in Miko-chan's case, just talk about things that you did while you were apart." said Naruto as he got dressed properly to go outside, and went out from the apartment that they were staying in. All the while Mikoto was blushing because he called her 'Miko-chan'. _'He called me Miko-chan! YAY! Hehehehe...he will be mine in no time!' _She started daydreaming and giggling perversely, which earned her weird looks from 2 red-heads.

* * *

><p><strong>= Outskirt of Wave country – Gatō's base =<strong>

It was already night time, about 11 PM. There, outside Gatō's base, stood 4 people, watching as various thugs were patrolling around the building. This people were Naruto Uzumaki, Mikot Uchiha _'hopefully, Uzumaki in near future' _, Akane soon-to-be_-Uzumaki_ and Kushina Uzumaki. They currently were hiding behind random trees, confirming their plan, that they came up with.

"Does everybody remember what we're gonna do?" whispered Naruto to his companions. He received 3 nods in reply.

"Good. And for Kami's sake, don't move too fast. Holding genjutsu over 4 of us, is challenge by itself. OK than, when I apply genjutsu over us, we will move inside. While I'll go for Gatō, you 3 plant as many explosives as you can, around the mansion. Kushina will take 1st floor, Mikoto 2nd , Akane 3rd , and I will take the top floor. Oh and try to kill as many thugs as you can in the process." he said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto just closed his eyes, and took several deep breaths, and started concentrating on applied illusion on him and 3 women that were traveling with him. After several minutes he opened his left eye, and it started to produce some sort of white glow. When it died down, Naruto looked a little bit winded up, but overall it was OK.

"Done. Now move out. Meet back here in 15 minutes." signaled Naruto. With that said, they started making their way to the mansion. They slowly moved toward their destination, so genjutsu wouldn't break. They passed 2 guards, that were guarding main gates. They didn't want to kill them, because they would alert remaining guards, that were standing on the flat roof, that could clearly see what was going on down there.

When they were infront of mansion's wall, that was on the right side of it, Kushina snuck inside, using the window that she broke. Mikoto and Akane ran up the wall, and used same method to get inside, on 2nd and 3rd floor.

Naruto on the other hand, ran all the way to the top floor, but didn't jump on to the roof. He quickly took glance of what was happening on the roof, all the while sticking to the wall with his feet, using chakra. He spotted 4 guards, 2 of them were sitting in corner, smoking, and other walking around the roof. He waited until 2 guards that were looking around, came near his position, and when they were close, he made **Kage Bunshin**, and both him and his clone jumped up and instantly killed two that were standing, and sent kunai toward the other two. This all happened only in 5 seconds, and 4 guards dropped down, dead, not making any sounds.

After he was done with thugs on the roof, he jumped down from the roof, he glued his hands to the wall, and skidded down a bit on his hands, and jumped straight into the window of 4th floor, gracefully landing on the floor.

He than looked around, and found himself at the end of the wide corridor, with a lot of pictures on the walls. He decided to finish his job as fast as possible. So he took off to look for Gatō. He searched for the right room for about 5 minutes, using **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, before he found the right one, which was Gatō's bedroom. When he was in front of the big double door, that led to where rich midget was sleeping, he stopped to check for any traps, using his X-ray vision, just in case if Gatō was a bit paranoid about his safety. When he found none, he silently moved inside. In the matter of seconds he was standing beside the bed, where Gatō was sleeping. He looked him over for a second, and snarled in disgust. Naruto quickly coated his right hand with wind chakra, and chopped him in throat, thus decapitating fat midget infront of him.

After sealing his head into the scroll, he scanned room one more time, just in case he missed something. And to his surprise, he found hidden safe, that was located behind the big portrait of Gatō, that was on the wall right bind the bed. _'That's just so cliché. And after that, people are complaining about stolen money'_

Naruto quickly applied genjutsu around himself, so nobody would feel chakra spike from him location, and climbed onto the bed. He took big portrait off the wall, and threw it to the other side of the room. He than went through 3 hand-sign, and whispered **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu,** he than clapped his hands together. When he parted his hands, he had little cube structure, with a sphere located at its center. Ex-blonde than threw it in direction of the safe's door, and while it was in the air, jutsu expanded to match the said door in size. When it hit the door, it stopped for a second, and than there was explosion inside the cube, thus creation bright light, that was bright enough to cause Naruto to close his eyes.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was greeted with sight that he was expecting to see – no more door. It looked like said door just disappeared, or in this case – reduced to atoms. He looked inside, and found all kind of documents and money. He sealed everything that was inside into the the scroll, and undid genjutsu, not to waste chakra, even though he got pretty much endless supply of it. And finally he planted like 20 explosive tags all around the room, and in every corridor and room that he passed by on the 4th floor.

* * *

><p><strong>= 10 minutes later – outside the mansion =<strong>

Naruto, Akane, Kushina and Mikoto stood not so far away from 4 story building, just watching it, as if expecting something to happen any moment now. There was just silence, not even from the forest that was behind them. After couple of more minutes of silence, Naruto decided to break it.

"OK girl, I think we're good to go. So let's do it on 3?"

"Hai!" Two red-head and one raven haired woman replied in union, and made "Snake" hand-seal each.

"Get ready...1...2...3...NOW!" yelled Naruto, and all 4 of them sent chakra to the explosive tags that they planted inside the building. Next thing they saw was huge explosion, that ripped mansion to shreds. They all looked at the burning building in fascination, as if it was some kind of firework.

After several minutes of just staring at the fire, they got bored, and ofcourse Kushina voiced that immediately. "Meh, this is is boring, let's head back and do something useful. And need I remind you guys, that we still didn't solve the problem with all the 'Ex-mom and ex-son relationship' "

"Agreed" came short reply from Naruto.

"Hai hai Kushi-chan, you're attitude hasn't changed a bit since I last saw you." said Mikoto, inwardly sighing.

"**Yeah! Let's head back, so we can buy all that shiny stuff that I saw in stores, and also that pretty dress, and ninja stuff...OOOH so many things we can buy!" **squealed Akane, and ran as fast as she could toward the city, leaving only cloud of dust in her place.

*Sigh* "God, what am I gonna do with her..." was Naruto's only, and _tired_ sign of acknowledgment of what Akane said...or squealed. He still couldn't get used to the fact that _Great Ky__ū__bi no Kitsune_ is so childish, and to top it all, she is also shopaholic _and_ sexaholic. Actually he could understand her desire to mate, I mean who wouldn't want to get laid after not getting any like ever, and that's considering that you lived couple of thousand years. But he couldn't understand for the life of his, where did this desire to buy any and all shiny and cute things, came from. But for now he just decided to go with the flow. _'I feel so whipped right now...'_

* * *

><p><strong>= 2 days later – somewhere near Kirigakure no Sato =<strong>

Group of 4 people was silently moving through the misty and wet area, that looked like it just rained. This people were 3 red-head Uzumakis and 1 raven haired Uchiha, or otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Akane Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha.

They arrived to the Mizu no Kuni(Land of Water) just yesterday. And now were moving toward the hidden village of the said country.

"You know Naru-kun, I still think that you should have given those people everything you found" said Kushina god-knows-how-many times.

What Kushina was talking about, were all the money and paper that Naruto stole from Gatō. When they arrived back to Wave, they just left Gatō's head in the center of the city, with all the money that said midget stole from people, and took off toward Mizu no Kuni, which took them roughly 1 day. But apparently Gatō had many factories and companies from where he was getting money. And Naruto seeing the opportunity, 'kindly' decided to take over every little thing that Gatō was working on, and make it even better, to gain more money in the future. But obviously Kushina didn't agreed to that, and that leads us to present conversation.

"Kushi-chaaaaaan, I told you already – we will need all the money we can get, if we want to build our own hidden village." pouted Naruto. And he knew that Kushina couldn't resist it when he was doing 'cute' things. So he took it to heart, to use his deviously 'cute' techniques to get what he wanted from his lovers.

And indeed Kushina couldn't resist it, and jumped into his arms and kissed passionately on the lips. And apparently they worked out problem with their relationship, on the way to Land of Water. But ofcourse it took Kushina several 'test drives' with Naruto, to determine what her feelings were for him exactly. And it doesn't take a genius to know what they were exatly.

After several minutes of walking, they suddenly stopped and just looked ahead of themselves. What made them stop, was huge wall. But what really got their attention, were 50 or more men standing on top of the wall, either with with bows, kunais or ready to fire some jutsu. And by the look of it, half of them were Jōnin level shinobi.

"So this are lapdogs that, that bastard Mizukage sent to kill us. HA! Let's show them what rebels can really do!" shouted middle aged man from the the top of the wall. As he finished last word, hundreds or projectiles and jutsus were launched at them from all over the place.

And of course nobody could have describe present situation, better than Naruto himself. And that is what he did exactly.

"Well...shit..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey there guys! As I said in my prev. AN I just came back from vocation(that's the reason for not updating for so long) and now I'm at full force! And I started writing as soon as I could, and as fast as I could. But I could really only find mere hours to write, so it took me 3 days to write this.**

**So again, tell me what you think about this chap. Is it bad? Is it good? Do you see some mistakes that I should correct? Do you have any suggestions? **

**Again don't be afraid to point out my flaws, or suggest something that could improve the story.**

**Update on another story hopefully will come out soon too. And maybe even new stories.**

**P.S: I decided to put something like short sum of prev. chap. at the beginning of every new chapter, to help you remember what was going on in the story. Tell me if u like the idea. :D**

**See ya when I see ya :P Ja ne! **


	6. New rank  Bloodline Defender!

"Yummy" normal speech.

_'Wonder if it'll explode...' thoughts/flashback._

"**Can I eat you...please?" Demon/summon speech.**

_**'Uhm...delicious' demon/summon thoughts.**_

"**RASENGAN!" jutsu/anything jutsu related.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short summery of last chapter<strong>_

_Naruto worked out problem with his mother...somewhat. He then killed Gatō, and returned everything that was stolen, but not without taking everything else for himself. Naruto, Akane, Mikoto and Kushina were on their way through Kiri, when they were ambushed by rebellions._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**New rank – bloodline defender!**

_'Okay think think think! What should I do?' _This were the thoughts of ex-blond, as he was watching hundreds of projectiles flying at them, along with several dozen of jutsu. _'**Shinra Tensei**? NO! Everything will just fly back at them, and we don't want that to happen. **Mokuton** is out of the question, last thing I need, is for them to think that I am descendant of Hashirama Senju. **Doton**? No, they fired lightning jutsu. Hmm...I GOT IT! Yah, that will get us on their side with ease ._

"**Y****ō****ton: Gomudama"** said Naruto, as he formed one hand-sign, and expelled lava from his mouth, that formed into the sphere, that surrounded him and 3 women beside him.

When all projectiles and jutsus hit their target, they either bounced off from the ball, that showed that sphere was made from some rubber-like material.

"HEY! WE ARE NOT HERE TO FIGHT YOU! WE CAME TO HELP YOU WIN AGAINST MIZUKAGE!" shouted Naruto from inside the sphere.

"HOW DO WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT LYING?" screamed back, some random guy.

"I JUST USED **Y****Ō****TON**! I ALSO HAVE BLODLINE, YOU IDIOT! IS IT NOT PROOF ENOUGH?"

"Well yeah...bu-but...argh okay, we believe you. Put down your defense, and come with us so we could take you to our leader. We promise we won't take any hostile actions toward you"

Naruto thought several minute about it, but then sighed and silently agreed to go with them, after all if they really decided to do something funny, he could take them out.

"OK we will come with you, but you have to take us right to the one who's in charge, 'cause we have something to discuss with him." after hearing shout of agreement, he let his jutsu fall, and followed the rebellion group.

* * *

><p><strong>= 20 minutes later – Rebellion camp = <strong>

When they finally arrived to their destination, Naruto was surprised, to say the least, by the view that was before him. He expected some run down complex or some clearing with lots of tents, but he certainly didn't expect castle, which looked like it belonged to some royalty. And thus he could only stare in awe at the beautiful building, though he made no comment about it, and just silently followed people who were leading them.

And now they were standing in front of the big, wooden double door, that was locked. One of the 2 men, that Naruto and his group were following, knocked on the door, and asked for permission to enter. After a brief silence, they heard short "Come in", which they noted, was said by female.

When doors opened, they were greeted by the sight of young woman, no older than 18, sitting behind the desk, in comfy, leather chair. First thing that Naruto and his companions noticed, was her ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. She was dressed in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip, and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she was wearing a mesh shirt that covered more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizable cleavage. She was also wearing shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she was wearing a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. Furthermore, she was wearing high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She was also wearing dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with dark blue lipstick.

She had her elbows resting on her desk, fingers intervened with each other, and her chin resting on the little bridge, that her arms created with each other. She had the cheerful smile on her beautiful face, and equally cheerful look in her emerald eyes.

"Hello, my name is Mei Terumī, I welcome you to our hide out. So tell me, what reason do you have to come here?" said woman behind the desk, now identified as Mei.

Naruto took step forward, bowed slightly, and spoke. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, woman on my right is Akane, red-head on my left is Kushina Uzumaki, and raven haired woman is Mikoto, it is pleasure to meet you Mei. As for our reason to be here – we want to assist you in war against Mizukage."

Mei raised her left eyebrow at his statement, and asked. "Why would couple of strangers want to help us?"

"You see, I am an orphan, I never knew who were parents, nor did I hear about any relatives of mine, so I was hoping that I could at least find some distant relative, seeing as I have the bloodline that came from Kiri." though everybody missed the slight frown on Kushina's face when Naruto said that he was an orphan.

Now _this _particular piece of information got Mei's attention. "And what would that bloodline of yours be?"

"It's **Y****ō****ton**." as he said those 2 words, rebellion leader's eyes became wide, but she quickly came over her shock.

"Do you have any proof of that?"

"But of course. You can ask your men about it, they personally have seen me using it, or I can simply demonstrate it to you, if you would be kind enough to provide us with training ground or some clearing where I wouldn't damage anything." Answered Naruto with daring daring plastered on his face.

"Hmmm...very well. Might as well evaluate you, so I could see where you people could help out the most."

"So does that mean that you accept our offer to help?" asked ex-blond with teasing smile.

Mei, with amused expression, eyed Naruto, and answered with same smile."We'll see..." She then stood up, heading toward the exit, gesturing them to follow her.

* * *

><p><strong>= 5 minutes later – Clearnig behind the castle =<strong>

Group consisting of Mei, Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto and Akane stood in front of the large clearing, that was located right behind the castle that rebellions used as safe-house. There were also some other people in that clearing beside them, who were either training or came to observe them.

Mei walked to the center of the "training ground", and turned to face the ground that she was going to test.

"So who's gonna be first?" She asked with a smile that seemed _too_ sweet. Meanwhile certain one eyed rebellion felt shiver run down his back.

Naruto took a step forward, returning _the_ _smile_, which gave Mei a good view of his sharp fangs that. "I would like to be first, if you don't mind that is."

"Oh no, not at all. On the contrary, I was hoping that you would do me an honor. You look the most capable of the ground."

"Then shall we begin?" asked Naruto, taking one more step forward, and getting into fighting stance, smirking.

"We shall." replied the leader of rebellions, with matching smirk, preparing to counter-attack any of her opponents hits.

But just as ex-blond demon was about to lunch himself forward, he suddenly paused, making Mei and everybody else stare at him curiously. After several seconds of standing there, and not moving, his expression changed to sheepish, and he started scratching his back, clearly embarrassed about something.

"Y'know, you never actually told me what are you testing me in. I mean, should I use only **Taijutsu**, or maybe you wanted to see some of my **Ninjutsu**, perhaps you even wanted to see if I'm any good with **Genjutsu**? I just wanted to make sure." he finished with the sheepish grin on his face.

Almost everybody who heard that, sweat-dropped. One of the people who didn't was Kushina, who had her arms folded, and was nodding sagely.

Mikoto, already used to her antics, just sighed and ignored that. Akane on the other hand, raised her eyebrow, and looked at her as if she was crazy. Kushina, not missing a bit, turned to face her fellow red-head. "Wha-? He has a point, ain't he?" At this point, Akane decided to side with her raven-haired friend, and ignore her.

"Use whatever you want to defeat me, I feel like you will need it." answered Mei, smirking all the while.

_'Why do I get this feeling that I just made this a lot harder for myself?'_ thought ex-blonde demon, as he sighed mentally.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Naruto, one final time.

Mei, as it would seem, thought that her opponent was asked her that, because she was a woman, and wasn't strong enough. And with that thought in her head, she smiled oh-so-sweetly at the blonde demon."Yes, i'm absolutely sure."

"If you are, then lets begin." and to almost everybody's surprise, he said it in much deeper voice, all playfulness now gone, with no trace of it even being there.

Just as he uttered those words, he started walking slowly toward he auburn haired opponent.

Seeing how serious, young man in front of her become, she decided not to waste any more time, and began to rapidly form hand-seals one after another. Though she was surprised when Naruto started walking in her direction. She expected him to start dashing at her, using super-human speed or something akin to that. And just she saw that he started _walking _ of all things, as if he was on a stroll in a park, her first thought was that he mocking her, and it was exactly this thought that brought out her enraged state, causing her to form hand-seals even faster than before, which most people though wasn't possible.

"**Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu!**" exclaimed leader of rebels, as she finished forming seals, and released large amount of hot lava into the air, creating big sheet of lava, that was falling toward

Naruto for his part, didn't even take his eyes off his opponent, and started forming hand-seals of his own.

"**Earth release: Rock hands"** two gigantic arms made from stone, burst out from the ground, on each side of Naruto, and they kept moving along the red headed demon as he walked. He pressed back of his hands hands together, thrust them upward, and brought them down to his sides, parting them in the air. As he did that, two enormous hands mimicked his action, but as they did it, they penetrated sheet of lava that was heading for the red head, and split it in two, allowing it to fall harmlessly to the side.

He released his jutsu, causing two hands, that were previously on his sides, to fall to the ground, dissolving into shapeless rocks.

Mei on the hand was gritting her teeth in anger, but this time, her anger wasn't directed at her opponent. No, her anger was directed at her failure. She just watched as her jutsu was swatted aside, like some would do with an annoying fly._'If he is earth type, than my water jutsus are useless against him, and if I use my more destructive **Yōton** jutsus, than somebody be caught in crossfire. No choice, I have to resort to taijutsu.' _

She suddenly started running in red head's direction, with speed that most couldn't follow, intending to show, who she thought was cocky teen, that messing with her wrong idea.

_'Taijutsu eh? Bad move, lady. Bad move indeed.'_ though smirking Akane, all the while shaking her head in amusement, giggling a little bit, as two fought.

"What's so funny?" asked one of the rebels, who had an eye patch on his right eye. Several heads turned in her direction when question was asked. Even Kushina and Mikoto were interested by this.

"Your leader choose very wrong tactics. To engage Naru-kun in taijutsu, is like trying to move a mountain with your breath, you just do not do that if you have any common sense." said now chuckling Akane.

Rebels around her, just scoffed at this, but didn't reply, choosing to watch the events that tranpired in front of them.

Naruto, seeing what she was attempting to do, got almost not visible smirk, and stopped walking, as if frozen in place. _'Just as I thought'_

He cast quick genjutsu on his eyes, and activated his doujutsu, waiting for his opponent to attack.

He didn't have to wait long, because mere seconds after he stopped, auburn haired woman started mercilessly throwing kicks and punches.

But to almost everybody's surprise, Naruto didn't move from his spot, instead he started blocking her every attack with just one hand, or just dodged them by leaning to the side, and occasionally raising his foot in the air to avoid being swept off his feet.

After several minutes of watching his opponent try to land a hit on him, he thought that he have seen enough, and decided to end put an end to their little match.

"Thanks for your time, Mei-chan, and goodnight." he said with a charming smile. Just as he opened as his mouth, his right hand shot at the speed that she couldn't follow, taking her off guard, and grabbed her face, slamming her head into the ground, causing her whole body to levitate in the air for couple of second. Last thing she heard before blacking out was "goodnight", followed light _thump_, as the rest of her body hit the ground.

"So are we in?..." was the sentence that broke the silence, which was said by Akane, who just finished polishing her nails.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo...how it's goin?<strong>

**YES! I finally published new chapter. It has been quite a while. Now don't expect me to go into long explanation as to why i didn't do anything, i was just fucking busy...deal with it!**

**Anyway, i will update weekly from now on...YAY!**

**So anyway, i am also working on THREE other stories right now, one of which is completely new(Crossover Naruto/Harry Potter). All in all, i am gonna try to fix most of my grammar mistakes in Fairy Tail/Naruto X-over, and upload new chapter of it, upload new chapter of Fox with shark Teeh(which now will be Naruto/Bleach X-over), and will try to update my new Naruto/Harry Potter crossover!**

**So yeah...that seems like everything i needed to tell ya guys...meh.**

**So i see ya when i see ya!**


End file.
